Os protegere a todas (informacion y proxima re escritura)
by ZaneGR
Summary: En un mundo en el que las fuerza es lo único que te ayudara a conseguir una familia, estatus social e incluso dinero. Nuestro heroe tendrá que demostrar lo que vale en esta sociedad donde ¡tener mas cantidad de chicas te hará el mas poderoso! Issei x harem extremo
1. No te lo e dicho

**Un hombre se ganara el derecho de una compañera si esta lo acepta**

 **Los hombres débiles incapaces de proteger a su pareja no la podrán mantener**

 **En un enfrentamiento entre hombres,perderá aquel que quede inconciente, se rinda o pierda por terminos establecidos**

 **Un hombre al perder, cedera al ganador su o sus parejas al vencedor**

 **En caso de que se unan fuerzas, la chica decidirá por alguno de los participantes exceptuando al perdedor, también puede decidir que no se quedara con ninguno, quedando libre.**

 **Si la pareja de un perdedor esta desprovista de su vignidad, el ganador tiene la opción de aceptar o declinar la oferta.**

 **Las mujeres pueden pelear por su libertad, pero solo tendrán una oportunidad**

 **Si las damas que estén en el harem de un macho le ganen a otro hombre, este pasara a ser un eslabón débil, cediendole sus parejas al varón de la ganadora**

 **Si ambos varones caen o ambos se rinden, será un empate, en el que ambos se quedaran con las mujeres que tienen sin ganar o perder alguna.**

 **Al ir teniendo mas parejas activas, este recibirá mayor bonificación de parte del gobierno.**

 **Si un hombre muere en cualquier circunstancia, las damas pasaran a propiedad de quien quiera, pero si este muere en combate, seran del asesino**

 **Una mujer puede quedar legalmente como dominante si gana contra un alta clase, pero perderá este privilegio si pierde en batalla según las reglas ya dichas**

 **Las damas pueden ganar impunidad ante estas leyes si ya hay establecido un convenio de casamiento, antes de la fecha planificada para ser parte de un varón, ella puede decidir por otro chico, si esto sucede se anulara la clausula, haciendo que ambos harenes batallen entre si, solo cuando uno de los hombres sean derrotados o se rindan, la chica en disputa pasara a la propiedad de quien gane.**

 **Por ultimo, mientras mas domines, mayor poder tendrás en la sociedad.**

* * *

Esas son las normas en nuestra sociedad, donde la fuerza lo es todo, algo muy machista de parte del planeta, si,como dije toda persona habitante en este planeta estará regido por estas reglas impuestas por un dios, ¿y como sabremos que fueron puestas por una divinidad? Nadie lo sabrá, pero todos las han seguido desde miles de años atras, es aburrido aprenderse las reglas se este nuestro mundo, pero mama dice que es mejor aprenderlas para estar al tanto.

Bueno, pues mi nombre es Hyodou Issei, un chico normal como todos, sin nada en que sobresalir, solo el joven promedio tratando de salir adelante donde no se puede si eres débil, como yo, no e tenido novia desde que tengo memoria, cada intento de acercarme a una chica, era interrumpido por algún niño salido de no se donde, con un cuerpo herculeo que de por si a nadie le gustaría enfrentar, muchas veces los débiles tratan de unir fuerza en esto siempre se gana, pero la chica no acepta, y listo, perdemos la oportunidad de nuestra vida.

Estar en el apogeo de la juventud es horrible, pasar el tiempo con tus compañeros hablando de chicas peros sin poder tener una chica, nisiquiera una oportunidad de acercamiento, bueno, aunque suene que sea solo un personaje del montón, si tengo una chica en mi propiedad, para que vean que si puedo, nadie se acercaba a ella, tampoco cuando nos hablabamos venia alguien a quitarmela, debe de ser por ser parte del cuadruple de la perversion, ¿quien sabe?

Hablando de lugares en donde estudiar, soy parte del alumnado de la academia kuoh, un paraiso terrenal donde el 3/4 de la poblacion son mujeres, si, luego de mucho estudio pude entrar a esta prestigiosa institución, cuando rigieron que se volvería mixta, estudie al punto en que solo materia y números rondaban por mi mente hasta en sueños. Me desvie del tema, puede que ya tenga alguien para poder disfrutar de un romance de tele novela en donde sea un final feliz, pero, dar el paso definitivo me es dificil, e visto muchos echhi, ni eso me salva, me vergüenzo al mencionar algo relacionado al comportamiento en pareja, ambos nos llaveros bien y eso, mama dijo que con el tiempo podre declararme como todo un macho, ya tengo 17 años y eso aún no pasa, 2 semestres en los que pude comenzar la relacion, y no lo e logrado. Algún día, algún día cuando pueda mantener mas de una, sea fuerte y decidido, me convertirse en el rey del harem, con chicas por doquier y las protegere.

Hoy será el gran día, se lo diré, mis sentimientos a Aika Kiryuu, no esperare mas, estoy decidido a que de esta tarde no pasare si no le digo acerca de esto, con los ánimos por los cielos, nadie podria rebajarme los humos bajandome de mi nube con destino al país de la felicidad, o eso pensaba.

A primeras horas del día, cuando la mayoria de estudiantes va entrando por las grandes puertas con dirección a su aula, dos chicos me estaban esperando, si mal no recuerdo, ademas de Kiryuu y yo, habían dos mas, un chico con gafas y el otro calvo orejon, nadie salia absuelto de mirarlos buscando el porque de su seriedad, matsuda y motohama, ahora los recuerdo ¿que estarán tramando estos a la entrada?, en cuanto me vieron comenzaron a posar extrañamente

\- Te hemos esperado Hyodou

\- Vamos a disputar la propiedad de Kiryuu Aika

Esto en verdad debe ser una broma, cuando pensaba que nada podía ocurrir, aparecen estos que no los había visto desde comienzos del primer semestre, ¿bajerme el animo es así de fácil? Suspiraba por lo bajo, mi mala suerte es de impresionar, al igual que ellos posando mis manos en la frente y la otra apuntandolos.

\- Ella es mía, ¡no dejare que me la quiten!

\- ¡No nos queda otra que derrotarte entonces!

¡No me jodan! Esto se a vuelto serio, de los tres soy el mejor en cuanto a fuerza, pero si son ambos, el final es algo evidente, seré derrotado, tendré que intentar llegar a un empate, ser derrotado es algo que no quiero.

\- Entonces...allí voy...

Rapidamente salto al frente, incrustando un puñetazo en la cara del tipo de lentes rompiendo los en el proceso, cayo limpiamente de espaldas al piso, sin previo aviso el puño del calvo llegaba por mi derecha golpeando la boca de mi estomago, ¡maldicion!, me dejo sin aire por unos momentos, no tomo mucho tiempo antes de recibieron otro golpe desde arriba mientras me acariciaba el estomago

\- eso duele...

-Vamos Hyodou...tu te quedas con ella...eso nos pone tan celosos...así que por eso te venceremos para quitarnos nuestra frustración

\- ¡No me jodas!

Incado en posicion de sentadilla, juntaba ambas manos para darle un mazazo en el rostro al calvo, justo en el blanco, un golpe que dios en su punto, bien hecho Issei, en eso veo a mi castaña entrar por la puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus coletas danzando con el viento, que hermosa vista

\- Toma esto...

No se en que momento se levanto, pero el chico de lentes me agarro por detrás impidiendo que mueva mis manos, no, a este paso, combinaran fuerzas y...

\- no esperabas esto...pues en nuestra desesperación unimos fuerzas...luego nos podríamos turnar

Sonreia por lo bajo, entonces unir fuerzas, no esta mal, pero olvidaste un pequeño error en su juego de niños, no puede evitar sentir demasiado dolor cuando me pegaban a diestra y siniestra en una andanada de golpes en el vientre, aunque doliese debía de mantenerme digno y no desmayarme. Luego de un tiempo solo me dejaron caer, multiples dolores por todo el cuerpo, sangrado en mi boca y muchas muchos hematomas, pero seguía sonriendo, igual que aquella castaña que con lagrimas observaba la escena, el publico de alrededor solo observaba la situación, muchas veces se veía a muchos contra uno, era algo normal a lo que todavía no se acostumbraban, algunos se llevaban la mano a la boca guardandose sus gritos, otros pensaban en la situación y la otra minoría pensaban que era débil.

\- Ya no te puedes levantar...así que considerare derrotado

-Eso es, gen dignidad y acepta tu derrota...

Aceptar mi derrota frente a los demás, es algo que no puedo aceptar, soy muy mal perdedor, intente levantarme pero mis pies no respondan, apenas y podía seguir mirandolos, agarre un poco de fuerza para decir con una sonrisa

\- no...no me rindo...

-Entonces te haremos ren...

-¡Paren!

Alguien de entre las personas, la chica por la que empezó esto, corria con las manos sobre su pecho, ocultando algunas lagrimas que le pudieron haber caído durante la exposición de violencia

-Tu novio se rinde ¿cierto?

-Así es...

-Ahora no seremos unos perdedores, matsuda

-que felicidad, motohama

Ambos idiotas se abrazaban delante de todos, casi llorando de felicidad, pero alguien que si haya podido leer las reglas de este "juego" entenderá la situación

-Pero no me quedare con ninguno de los dos...

Solo eso basto para que esos quedaran sin palabra alguna, no recuerdo mucho lo que paso después, solo a ella limpiando con su pañuelo algunas heridas que solían aunque este adormecido, también a una joven pelinegra ayudando a llevarme a alguna parte, solo puede verla con mi ojo izquierda, el único sin dañar.

Despertando, estaba en la enfermería, así que aquí fue a parar tras ese violento asalto, nunca pensé que seria victima de varias personas a la vez, nunca mas verde con malos ojos a quien pierda por este metodo. Ademas de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, habían unas flores, tal vez traidas por el consejo o por ella, y un parche en el ojo derecho, hoy mama me dará su discurso de todos los dias por llegar así.

\- que dia de mierda...

Tomando mis cosas, colocandome mi chaqueta desgastada, sali de la enfermeria sin alertar a la encargada de que me hiria a casa, prefiero reposar en casa que en un blanco salón de hospital.

Sali por el portón mirando la parte en especifica en donde me debati en perder con honor o ser un idiota tratando de hacer lo imposible, llegaba a al puente de camino a casa, cuando unas palabras me detuvieron.

\- ¿Tu eres Hyodou Issei?

* * *

 **pues aquí le dejare el resultado de una idea que tuve de repente, la sociedad demoníaca era algo así, tomando algunas cosas lo transmiti en forma de un texto, parece demasiado machista, pero con el tiempo intentare que se vuelva interesante, y con eso terminaria el primer capítulo de una serie nueva, son muchas series que tendré que actualizar, pero ñeh, no los defraudare, digo que desde ya toda opinión es bien recibida, y alguna critica en cuanto a la tematica o como se realizo es también aceptada. Espero que este nuevo dic sea de su agrado y si no es, por favor haganme de saber el porque.**

 **Con esto me despido atte.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	2. Renaciendo para el pacto

**Gracias por la buena aceptación de esta idea e historia que se me ocurrio derepente, también agradecer las visitas, comentarios y los seguidores, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar, así que con muchas ganas les traigo el segundo capítulo, tanto high school dxd como sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

El cielo anaranjado adornaba el escenario, dos chicos se apreciaban mirandose el uno al otro, un pacifico silencio los invadia, tan solo el ruido de los autos y los cálidos bien vientos hacían presencia entre ellos, un confunido castaño y una joven pelinegra de mejillas enrojecidas por la súbita pregunta

-etto...¿Tu eres Hyodou Issei, verdad?

Por su parte el chico solo la miraba, que de la nada una chica viniera y hablara justamente con el, ensima sabiendo el nombre de este, algo que no dejo pasar, ¿de donde lo conocen?

\- te e visto pasar muchas veces por este puente y yo...puede que me haya enamorado...

Parecia costarle expresar sus sentimientos, el hablar se le dificultaba al igual que se ruborizaba mayoritariamente bajando la mirada en vergüenza, ¿no será esto una clase de declaración?, el chico con el parche en su ojo derecho no podía creer la resolución de ella, incluso a el que es un chico no había declarado sus intenciones con su chica.

-por eso...¡quiero que salgas a un cita conmigo!

¿Entonces eso es una proposición?

* * *

 **Proposicion o proceso de inscripción de una mujer con un hombre**

 **La inscripción también puede ser entre hombres que se han despojado de su condición de dominante, haciendo que este sea visto a nivel de una mujer, así accediendo a proteccion de otro varón.**

 **No necesariamente debe de ser por razones de querer un harem, pero raras veces se ve esta situación, en las que las hermanas, primas, hijas o hasta la madre de un chico, están ligadas a este por las leyes.**

 **En estos casos es totalmente legal que existan, la mayor parte de las veces es por proteccion del varón para que ellas no pasen a propiedad de los demás, haciendo así que no se separen.**

 **La situación se aprecia rara vez debido a que estos lazos son mal vistos por la sociedad, aludiendo al tema del incesto.**

* * *

Es la primera vez que alguien me a dicho esas bellas palabras, con solo eso basta para fundirme mi cerebro, sonreiria si no fuese por que me duele el cuerpo completo, esos idiotas me las van a pagar cuando tenga la suficiente fuerza, mi gesto adolorido no fue pasado por alto por la chica.

\- ¿te ocurre algo?

\- no, me siento un poco adolorido, eso es todo

Ella se acercaba a mi apoyando su frente contra la mía, debió pensar que tenia fiebre, estar así de cerca hace que se me acelere el corazon, ¿pero que cosas estoy diciendo?, hace unos minutos quería declararme a otra chica, ¿ahora estoy de infiel?, esa debe ser esa extraña sensación de culpabilidad, a propósito...¿que habrá ocurrido?

\- no tienes fiebre...¡me alegro mucho!

Intentaba forzar una sonrisa, no recuerdo mucho de eso, mi mente estaba divagando, pero no es el momento, tengo que aceptar sus sentimientos, así tendré un peldaño mas en la escalera hacia el harem.

\- entonces...¿tu quieres...tener...una cita...conmigo?

Aunque no es a la misma chica, esto podrá ayudarme en el futuro, pero aún es algo dificil de decir, el nerviosismo me invade mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-...Por supuesto, Tengamos una cita, Hyodou-kun

Esas palabras, ¿que es esta emoción que sale de mi cuerpo? Me dannganas de abrazarla, podria saltar de felicidad pero seria muy inmaduro, guarda la compostura Issei, pretende ser lo mas cool posible frente a una chica...que mas da,¡ no me arrepentirse de esto!

Sacando fuerzas abrazaba gentilmente a la chica, con demasiada emoción que no podria ocultar, al principio parece que no querría ese tipo de acercamiento, pero luego aflojo sus tensos músculos ¿habre reaccionado bien?, ¿abrazar de la nada a una completa desconocida es normal?

\- Amano Yuuma, ese es mi nombre, ¿te puedo llamar issei-kun?

* * *

Termino lo peor, ya estaba en casa, como había predicho mama están realmente preocupada por los golpes y hematomas, hasta vi algunos que no estaban al irme a dormir, esos bastardos nunca recibirán mi perdon. Les explique la situación que tuve, de como use mis efimeras fuerzas para defenderme de esos idiotas, preguntaron que había ocurrido con Kiryuu, mi silencio les dio a entender facilmente la conclusión de esto.

Luego de la cena, fui a dormirme temprano, estaba agotado en cuerpo y alma, las heridas me impedian moverme mucho en la comodidad de mi cama, las posiciones que adoptaba para no tener tanto dolor serian elogiadas hasta para los mas experimentados hindúes, costo consiliar el sino, solo pasaba por mi mente la chica del puente y mi compañera, Aika Kiryuu-san, perdona por ser tan débil

* * *

Ya volvia a ser de día, caminar a la academia acompañado de una belleza se sentida de maravilla, muchos observaban con envidia, algunos se les veía la intención de acercarse impresas en sus caras, pero se de tenían en el camino de extraña forma ¿porque será eso?.

No había presencia de esos dos o de mi amiga, pase las clases solos, nada que valga la pena recordar, o si hay un momento maravilloso. En nuestra academia hay muchas jóvenes bellas, incluso extranjeras transferidas, pero hay algunas que por su encanto y belleza resaltan por entre todas, entre ellas esta una de las grandes onee-samas, su carmesí ondeando al viento, un majestuoso cuerpo, admirada tanto por lo hombres y mujeres, Rias Gremory, incluso verla era un lujo, en esos pocos segundos que pude apreciarla de cerca, a unos cuantos centimetros, me dio una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que me avergonzara, en cuanto me acariciaba mi rostro tratando de quitar la tonalidad rojiza ella se marchaba por las escaleras riendo.

A la salida de la academia me esperaba la muchacha de ayer, con el uniforme de su instituto, que hermosa vista, de alguna forma combina con el ambiente, ¿entonces esto es tener pareja?, hoy será un día especial en el que haré la segunda inscripción, colocando mi firma en su ...pecho, ¿pues porque en el pecho?, porque de alguna forma eso simbolizaria el simbolo del varón, así que debe estar cerca del lugar que a el mas le guste, suena como si se marcara a una mascota con las iniciales del amo.

* * *

 **Firma o emblema del amo, es el medio por el cual se sabe quien esta libre y quien no, algunas pasan desapercibidos por donde se ubican, mientras otros se muestran al publico.**

 **El proceso de inscripción no duele para la dama, así que no se deben preocupar.**

 **El emblema será la combinación de los kanjis del varón, seran puesto en ambas partes, tanto la dama como el varon.**

 **El color de la firma puede variar entre las clases, de un color negro con menos de 10, morado con menos de 20, azul con mas de 30, verde con menos de 45 y amarillo con 60, mas haya de eso están los individuos con un color blanco, se a creído que en el pasado existió la cúspide con un color casi celestial.**

 **Esta firma es sentida por los demás varones, haciendo los captar que ya están ocupadas, haciendo que no puedan ser tocadas por nadie mas que no sea por el.**

* * *

Fue corta, pero una cita memorable, no tuve tiempo para prepararla muy bien, pero creo que lo hice lo mejor que pude, pasamos por una tienda de ropa, donde le compre una cinta color rosa, estaba feliz, eso calmo mi adolorida alma, ¿aun me dolía lo de ayer?, pues parece que estaré toda la semana, estar con un ojo menos parece algo divertido.

También estuvimos en un acuario gigante observando varios peces, la próxima vez traere a Kiryuu a este lugar, los helado igual estuvieron deliciosos, verla comer con ese aire infantil y puro, hacia sentir aliviado desapareciendo algunas de las preocupaciones que tenia. Al final llegamos a una plaza con una pileta en medio, ambos caminabamos tomados de la mano, es increible como pasoma de dos desconocidos a esto rapidamente, sabia que mi espera daría frutos algún día.

-issei-kun...fue una memorable cita, gracias

-no es nada, también la pase bien...

Nada podria pasar mal, llegamos a un lado del estanque, observando el movimiento del agua al caer hojas sobre ella, uno frente al otro, igual que cuando nos conocimos ayer, listos para dar el siguiente paso.

-issei-kun, ya estoy lista...

-si...

Era la segunda vez que lo hacia, pero estaba nervioso, ¡ten fe en ti mismo issei!, era casi mágico este proceso, de por si ya es sobrenatural, pero el momento la daba la magia, así que acercandonos, juntando gentilmente nuestros labios, cerrabamos el pacto con un silencioso beso

-Ahora soy parte de issei-kun ¿verdad?

\- Así es...

-Estaremos siempre juntos...

-eso intentare...no...eso haré...intentare defender nuestro pacto

-Me hace feliz, issei-kun

Con un abrazo entre ambos terminaba con broche de oro mi primera cita y la inscripción de ambos, con el sol ocultando se a nuestras espaldas llegaba la hora de despedirse, pero ella estará protegida ahora, no dejare que le hagan daño

* * *

 **pues así termina el segundo cap, quería hacerlo algo mas largo pero agentes externos no quisieron lo mismo, pero quería traer la continuación por la aceptación que tuvo, gracias a todos nuevamente, seguire trayendo historias hasta que no pueda mas. Como siempre digo, todo comentario es bien aceptado, al igual que criticas y opiniones.**

 **Con esto me despido atte.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	3. La irregularidad en el sistema

**Ya a pasado un tiempo desde que actualize esta historia y gracias a los buenos comentarios, en verdad sus reviews dan un gran animo, así que aquí se los traigo. Los personajes de High school dxd no son de mi propiedad y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

La primera cita no se olvida, o eso dice mi madre, si hubiese sabido que eso se hacia en una, en el primer semestral la habría invitado a salir, ¿porque soy tan lento en ese aspecto? Debo cambiar un poco mi forma de pensar, pues así es, comenzando por volver a leer las reglas del mundo, hasta encontré unos datos interesantes, ¿sabian que existían castigos en lo referido a la materia de los pactos?

* * *

 **Los castigos seran impuestos en sujetos que no respeten o hagan uso de los vacíos en las reglas**

 **Solo se admitiran 3 infracciones por cada individuo dominante, ya teniendo la tercera se la quitara su derecho y beneficios**

 **Quien ya no tenga sus beneficios, solo será una persona de la sociedad y no se podrá acercar a ninguna mujer que no tenga su sangre, normalmente esto impulsa al incesto, pero si este se volvia a propasar con la dama, será encerrado y alejado de todo contacto con la civilización.**

 **Las mujeres del joven quedaran libres del pacto que tenían y podrán buscar a otro**

 **Los ya encerrados no podrán volver a salir, podrán elegir entre quedarse viviendo en el encierro o morir por personas especializadas en ese aspecto, por nadie mas, o quien lo efectúe será de igual manera sancionada**

 **Hay diferentes lugares para hombres y para mujeres, ninguno de ellos podrán ver su sexo opuesto, así que se deja a su criterio lo que harán ellos**

* * *

Bueno, ser encerrado no me gustaría, hay mucho que quiero disfrutar con el harem que tenga, ¡ohhhhh! Solo piensa en las posibilidades infinitas, de solo imaginarmelas se me hace agua la boca, pero hay que ser optimistas, fue suerte saber acerca de Amano Yuuma-chan y que haya durado tanto tiempo con Aika-san, así que debo buscar maneras de volver me mas fuerte, practicar algún arte marcial, o boxeo, o solo guiarme por los instintos...eso seria mala idea...

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos profundos llenos de libido y entusiasmo por practicar, escuchaba mi celular sonar desde el estante de mi habitacion, ahora que es domingo no hay muchas cosas por hacer, ¿podria ser que...? Cuando me detenia a mirar la pantalla y leer el nombre ¿numero desconocido? ¿quien podrá ser en este día?

-Buenos dias, ¿que desea?

-Ten cuidado...ahora que has entrado a terrenos oscuros deberás cuidarte la espalda, Emperador dragón del infierno

Debe ser algún tipo de broma, ¿y que es eso acerca de emperador dragón? Tal vez se equivocaron de numero, antes de poder contestar la voz femenina del otro extremo proseguia.

-... Si aprecias tu vida...aleja a Reynare...si sigues así probablemente nunca podrás irte del lado oculto del mundo.

Corto la llamada de rapidamente, dejandome...es dificil describirlo...quede por unos minutos con la mente en blanco, sujetando el celular estático, alejarme...de ¿Reynare?, ¿lado oculto?, esa noche no pude dormir en absoluto.

Tanto fue así que parecia que tenia maquillaje blanco y negro en el rostro, mi cabello desordenado y el uniforme también, alguna vez me pregunte que se sentirla ser un zombie, ¡ya lo descubrí! Apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos o tener mi atención puesta en algo

-El único pervertido que queda es ese

-ya falta menos para quedar libres de la plaga

-debió quedarse hasta tarde haciendo cosas obscenas

Algunos comentarios femeninos provenian de alrededor, como ellas dijeron, Aika-san no a vuelto a aparecer por la escuela, aunque ya se que les ocurrió a esos infelices, intentaron mirar por los probadores y los descubrieron, en el mejor de los casos se verán como momias por unas semanas, me hubiera gustado haber sido yo quien los dejara así

-Si se preguntan si es que hice cosas obscenas, solo me quede hasta tarde hablando con mi novia

\- ¡¿Como es posible que semejante tipo tenga novia?!

\- Debe estamintiendo

Así que ellas piensan así, pues me rebajan mucho señoritas, ¡les demostrare de lo que es capaz mi irregularidad!..

* * *

 **Irregulares o portadores de irregularidades, aquellos individuos que nacen cada 1000 años, que tienen supresión de alguna de las reglas o alguna habilidad única relacionada con esta.**

 **Estos pasan desapercibidos fisicamente y pueden llegar hasta una edad avanzada sin saber que eran irregulares ni los de alrededor.**

 **No existen muchos registros de estas, pero nunca pasaran de una persona a otra, en el pasado se trato sin obtener resultados**

 **En un año se llevo una caza masiva de recién nacidos buscando aquel que tuviera una irregularidad, muchos murieron, las sifras de mortandad infantil fueron realmente altas.**

* * *

-Con permiso...no me haré cargo si pasa algo malo

\- ¿que ocurra algo malo?...

Como una bala disparada hacia un objetivo, me levantaba de mi cómodo asiento en la sala, abrazando a una de ellas, parece que se llamaba katase-san, apegando lo mas que podía su cuerpo al mío, tomando gentilmente su barbilla para que mirara mis ojos, ¡que vergüenza! Debo mantener la mente en calma y en blanco, no te descontroles o desconsentres, un fallo y esto será un castigo, su rostro estaba sonrojado, ¡ahora es cuando debo actuar!

-sueltame...pervertido...estas muy cerca...

-Esto será rápido, no te asustes

Su voz debil y alguno que otro jadeo, sus compañeras estaban paralizadas allí, asustadas pensando que algo malo iba a pasar, perdonen, ennverdad esto es malo, es violacion al espacio personal, y muchas otras cosas, pero le demostrare mi habilidad en esto. Finalizaba mi bestial aprovechamiento con un largo besó, hasta casi unimos nuestras lenguas...pero ella empezó ¡voy a sentirme mal por el resto del día!, un invisible conjuntos de kanjis que solo nosotros podíamos ver, aparecía y desaparecía, así sellando el pacto.

\- Issei...

-Ves...no era tan malo

Así de fácil logre el segundo miembro, era una situación no tan favorable, pero tampoco nos llevabamos tan mal, la soltaba del abrazo volviendo a mi puesto, mirando por la ventana para que no se dieran cuenta de que... casi me desmayo, mi rostro estaba en tonalidades de rojo muy intensos, hasta se podria decir que me salia humo de las orejas. Pues si no se dieron cuenta, use mi irregularidad, ella no quería un beso mío pero se pudo hacer el pacto, lo e llamado "master of seduction kiss", hacer pacto con cualquier mujer que bese en sus labios, quiera o no quiera, igual tiene su desventaja, ella debe saber mi nombre, haber establecido algún tipo de relacion y nuestros cuerpo deben estar completamentes juntos con nuestras miradas en los ojos del otro, muy romántico y vergonzoso la verdad, ¿como lo descubrí? Pues hace años lo descubrí besando por error a una onee-sama de la iglesia en sus labios, casi me crucifican al saber que fui yo quien lo hizo, finalmente me deje derrotar para terminar el lazo, pero antes de eso...ya tenia los kanjis impresos a los 5 años, no se a quien fue...

* * *

Durante lo que quedo de día no puede despegar la mirada de la ventana, puede que mostrara un rostro decidido y cook, pero en el fondo están nervioso, ¿como se hablará tomado lo del contrato? De repente llego un avión a mi puesto, el profesor distraído no lo noto...se encuentra realmente relajado con un libro en su cabeza...esta durmiendo...bueno en fin, leamos el mensaje aéreo

\- "Nos encontraremos detrás de la escuela al salir de clases, no tardes o te golpeare"

Ya descubrí de quien vino, cuando fije mi mirada en esa dirección una chica se ruborizo y rapidamente desvío la mirada, eso si es ser disimulada a la hora de actuar, suspire por unos instantes volviendo a la usual sonrisa, debe costarle hablar al chico que la obtuvo de la forma mas osada posible.

Ya detrás del edificio escolar habían dos jóvenes, un recién llegado castaño y un pelirosa nerviosa apoyada en la pared, ya no había mucha movilidad de estudiantes a esas horas, podían hablar libremente, como si fuesen los únicos en ese mundo, la primera en hablar fue la chica, que se acerco lenta pero decidida al chico

\- Issei Hyodou, lo que hiciste...fue muy horrible...es mi primer contrato y lo hice contigo

\- Per...

-No e dicho que hables...

Aunque hablaba alto, se pensarla que estaba furiosa, pero la realidad era otra, sus mejillas claramente mostraban sus sentimientos

-... Así que tendrás que hacerte responsable de estos sentimientos que comenzaron a aparecer en mi...

\- Entonces...

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo...eres mi hombre ahora... ¡Asi que te quiero a primero hora en el salón de kendo en la mañana!

Tras decir eso, el silencio se apodero del lugar, no era aquel silencio incomodo, sino ese que deja paz en las personas, solo emociones cálidas, cuando el trato de acariciarle sus mechones rosas, ella se escapo rapidamente

\- Entonces...¡Lo Aceptó!... Yuju...estoy feliz

Como un idiota feliz, el joven giraba de felicidad saltando de aquí para allá, dejando los terrenos del instituto con una sonrisa que no se le borrarla, ahora ya tenia otro escalón subida en su meta de ser el rey del harem, ademas de lograr un pase directo al selecto grupo del club de kendo ¿Que le deparara la vida a nuestro protagonista?

* * *

 **Y con eso se termina el tercer capítulo, fue algo corto debido a que no sabia como agregar las irregularidades a la historia, diré que el castaño no será el único, reiterar los agradecimientos por los comentarios tan hermosos que e leído y las visitas, seguiremos leyendo cada uno de los, aunque no los responda si los reviso**

 **Con esto me despido atte.**

 **Hasta luego**


	4. El evento tras la academia

**Antes que nada, me e ausentado a mis deberes por calar de tiempo debido al periodo de pruebas, me debía centrar a si que mis mas sinceras disculpas por las faltas de capítulos durante tanto tiempo, así que tratare de que este cap sea largo y recortar e las intros acerca de la situación para poner mas historia y menos relleno, para exedrio le comunico que son reglas impuestas en el mundo por un dios, no se a dicho nada acerca de una religión, porque estas rigen a todo el universo, con eso dicho comencemos.**

* * *

Pues, como decirlo, no pensé que un dojo de kendo estuviera tan...sucio ¿que ocurrió aquí? A primeras horas de la mañana llegaba al lugar establecido el día anterior, para mi sorpresa no había nadie mas que solo vandalos dentro, amontonados en el centro y con los implementos botados por todos lados, no pase desapercibido por ellos, sus miradas se fijaron en mi al escuchar las puertas abrirse, unos 6 delincuentes...no parecen ser miembros, estas lacras solo están contaminando este humilde edificio.

-¿se te a perdido algo niño?

El primero en hablar era aquel de pelo azul, que resaltaba entre todos, si trataba de infundir miedo, esperaría algo diferente a solo quedarse allí sentado esperando a que me fuera

\- No...solo venia por el entrenamiento matutino de kendo, soy nuevo...

\- Entonces este debilucho es esa persona...

\- No perece amenazante.

\- Olle niño, si te marchas pasaremos esto por alto.

En cuanto trate de presentarme ante mis presuntos compañeros, estos se levantaron de su puesto, ahora si sus figuras hacían presion sobre mi, me detuvieron comenzado ellos a hablar, pero...

\- Eso será imposible...hice una promesa...y como hombre voy a cumplirla.

\- Si quiera sabes en que te estas metiendo.

-por supuesto que se, por eso estoy aquí esta mañana.

\- Tienes agallas para presentarte, tienes mi respeto...por eso

Entonces, si tienen que ver algo con este club, cada uno bajo esa ropa de pandillero llevaba un traje blanco, que usualmente se usa en la práctica, y se acercaban manteniendo una pose de batalla, preparados para acertar un golpe con la espadas de madera, igual me lonja en posicion con mi manos desnudas enfrente de mi cuerpo, el enfrentamiento se dispararia en cualquier momento, hasta que de repente...

\- Buenos dias...oh Issei, ya estas aquí...pero que esta pasando...

Mi chica apareció en donde mas la necesitaba, estaré en deuda con ella permanentemente, tomandola por la cintura la acercaba a mi cuerpo con unngentil abrazo y depositandole un dulce beso lleno de lujuria, se dejo llevar por la muestra de afecto, todo el tiempo practicando con la almohada a dado frutos, suena tan triste si lo digo de esa manera.

\- ¡No hagas como si no estuvieramos!

\- ¡no nos subestimes niñato!

-¡Esperen su turno!

Con ambos abrazados y unos cuantos pandilleros saltando en nuestra dirección decididos a acertar un golpe en mi cráneo, gire en 45 grados, quedando de espaldas a ellos para recibir el daño...o eso creyeron, tal vez suene cobarde pero...tomo unos milisegundos dar vuelta a mi compañera dejandola como escudo de estocadas que nunca le llegaron, las espadas fueron detenidas por una fuerza invisible separando la por unos centimetros de su objetivo

\- ¡pero como lo hizo!

\- ¡maldito brujo cobarde, sabias que ella tenia alguna especialidad!

\- nada de eso, **"Las mujeres con un pacto no pueden ser tocadas fisicamente por otros"**

\- ¡eso es usar un vacio legal!

\- tal ves pero no e escuchado de alguna advertencia por usar esto...

Bien, bajaron su guardia, solte a mi compañera y los dos mas cercanos recibieron por parte de mi una patada en su muñeca, haciendo que soltaran sus shinais, tal vez se las disloque porque cayeron al suelo sobandose sus manos entumecidas... luego me disculpare por esto

\- Dos menos...

\- ¡no te creas por est...

Un rápido golpe llego desde mi derecha cayendo sobre el hombro izquierdo del delincuente, lo desconcerto el tiempo suficiente para acertar una patada en su mano haciendo soltar su arma.

\- Gracias katase-san

-...es lo menos que podía hacer por quien tiene su marca en mi...no lo hice por alguna otra cosa...

Su rostro ruborizado es adorable, tiene potencial para ser una tsundere, volvamos al combate que ya se nos vienen los tres restantes, un golpe por la derecha, por la izquierda y otro de arriba, usando ambos brazos detenia los ataques de los costados y katase-san con su shinais defendia la de frente

\- ¡no vayas de chulo!

El pandillero de enfrente mío con su mano libre me pego en el pecho, pero a mi no me eolio, tal ves a el si...

\- ¡bastardo...usar corazas bajo la ropa es trampa!

\- ¡pero no es ilegal!

Liberaba el agarre de sus espadas y daba un fuerte patada alta de forma consecutiva a los tres contrincantes dejando los casi en k.o, esa no era mi intención, en verdad debo medir mi fuerza tras usar la especialidad, si amigos, usar actos como el acercamiento cuerpo con cuerpo con una mujer y los besos lujirosos, aumentan mi productividad, en teoría todas las actividades pervertidas aumentan mi espíritu pervertido y libidinoso, con ello mis estadisticas base también suben, tras años de pensar solo en aquello, perfeccione esta arte, igual que el savate.

\- ...vamos termina lo que empezaste...

Entre ellos, tal vez el lider, seguía hablando acariciando el moretón en su mejilla, ¿terminar lo que empece?...no estará pensando que llegue solo a robarles sus chicas..

\- ¿porque deberia quitarles sus contratos?

\- ¡porque a eso llegaste, maldcion, si hubiera sabido que tenia tal fuerza...!

No es que tenga mucha fuerza, solo ataque en los puntos claves para dejarlos fuera de combate sin tener que noquearlos, se que se siente perder aquello

\- ¡Nunca haría tal acto si no es necesario!

\- ¿porque deberíamos creerte?

\- se lo que se siente que te quiten aquello por lo que has luchado, aquello que juraste proteger pero lo perdiste miserablemente por ser debil...se que en alguna parte dentro de ustedes, saben que comenzaron a entrenar para proteger aquello, ese lazo con aquella chica especial...tras perder se reunieron en grupos para así apoyarse mutuamente, debido a que lo perdieron una vez... su rebeldía los llevo a esto, traicionar lo que pensaron que los iba a ser fuertes, no querían que sucediera de nuevo, por eso destrozaron este lugar pensando que se la arrebtaria tras haber forjado uno nuevo...

\- como lo...

\- se desviaron del camino para protegerse solo con fuerza bruta, dejando atras al chico puro que solo quería aprender...vengan compañeros y reconstruyamos lo que su oscuridad les dijo que demolieran...

Me acercaba al lastimado joven en frente mío, estirando mi brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, tardo unos momentos en recibir mi ayuda por su orgullo, pero acepto.

\- forjemos un brillantes camino en armonía.

Solo acentia a mis palabras, no era necesarios que hablara, sus compañeros observaban el suelo pensativos ocultando tal vez que alguna parte era verdad, algunos se mordian el labio en frustración al haber sido derrotados, pero esto no es una derrota hasta que alguien lo diga.

\- tal vez lastime su orgullo, pero no han perdido, siguen de pie tras ser golpeados, eso se llama ser fuertes, levantarse tras ser golpeados, eso es un gran paso para demostrar que valen para proteger.

-...y yo que pensé que todos estarían inconscientes en el suelo, vaya patadas mas débiles, y que son esas palabras de aliento, un débil seguirá siendo un débil por mas que entrene.

Desde la entrada, un chico mas joven que nosotros nos miraba con desprecio, sosteniendo una de las mismas espadas de práctica, su aire de superioridad es alarmante, caminaba como si nada, alguno de los ya no pandilleros se lanzaron a pegarle...perdieron tras unos cuantos movimientos de su arma, los abrumo tan facilmente.

\- Aunque vengan en grupos seguirán siendo débiles...salgan rápido de este dojo o esto será lo ultimo que verán

\- ¡no nos jodas!

Los miembros restantes se lanzaron en ayuda de los demás, pero fue en vano, tuvieron el mismo fin, solo quedabamos el chico de pelo azul, katase-san, yo y aquel sujeto.

\- ¡por mucho empeño que pongan tendrán el mismo fi...

Casi cómicamente, el enloquecido joven daba a dar contra la pared, atravesando la tras un golpe de una joven parada en la entrada del dojo, una frágil fihpgura no acorde con la fuerza demostrada, un cabello corto y sostenía unos lentes, si mal no recuerdo es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Souna Shitori

\- En cuanto escuche del alboroto por parte de los miembros femeninos no esperaba tanto desastre, para alumnos de secundaria deberia darles vergüenza causar esta clase de destrozos. ¿quiero saber una explicación razonable para esto?

Su firme mirada no cambia, algunas veces debemos dirigirnos a donde ella por nuestras "sanas actividades grupales" en las que raramente iba, también por mi alto desempeño académico era citado algunas cuantas veces.

\- bueno lo que paso Sõna kaichou fue...

Tarde algunos minutos explicando lo situación, entre ese tiempo los auxiliares de la academia llevaron a los lastimados delincuentes a la enfermería, sus parejas los habían venido a buscar preocupadas, ¡que bueno que no los noquie! O estaría mal conmigo mismo, al igual que se llevaron al misterioso estudiante.

\- Entonces debo darle las gracias por ayudar a reformar a esos estudiantes.

\- no hay porque, estoy feliz con que pude ayudarlos

\- Aunque no quita lo necesidad de castigarte por romper inmuebles, materiales y pertenencias del club.

\- Perdon...

\- Tu castigo será reparar este salón, ¡No te iras hasta que haya quedado limpio e impecable!

-¡Eh!...eso es cruel kaichou-sama, no llegare temprano

Sin tomar en cuenta mis lagrimas y suplicas, la presidenta se retiraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, debe encontrar graciosa esta situación, ¡porque yo no le veo la gracias! Es mucho, no alcanzare a llegar temprano a clases.

\- Entonces comienza rápido, nos vemos luego Hyodou-kun

Con eso se alejaba del lugar, hasta mi compañera se estaba alejando silenciosamente para no ser vista

-¡Katase-san!

\- ¡oh!...esto...le diré al profesor el porque no vas, así que no te preocupes, que te quede limpio el dijo

-¡Traidora!

Así mi mañana empezó con un trabajo de reconstrucción, no es fácil, pero aprendí algunas cosas, las malditas manchas de sangre casi no salen, debo lijar mucho las tablas del suelo para que no se notara, los mueble fueron mas difíciles, ¡si al menos tuviera un video del barbon ese, de hágalo usted mismo!, seria mas fácil, ya iban 10 veces que me sobraban piezas, asustado por si quedaban mal hechas y endebles, y la pared, ¡o esa pared! ¡Si te hablara de la pared! Sacar los pedazos de plancha uno por uno, partir casi de cero, ser observado como la mayor atracción por parte de los demás alumnos, ¡hasta selfies se venían a sacar conmigo! ¡Al menos usen el jodido palo bien! Desde ese momento sabia que tendría algún nuevo sobrenombre

* * *

Tras terminar mi glorioso trabajo digno de reyes y muebles de lo más futuristas, que se mueven sin siquiera tocarlos, eso se llama clase, me dirigia a la sala 2-B, mi salón, estaban en receso así que no interrumpiria nada importante, me topaba con quien quería hablar hace mucho tiempo, resolver las dudas existenciales entre ambos

-Kiryuu-san.

Decía dulcemente a la desprevenida castaña que solo se quedo en silencio tras escucharme detrás de ella, ambos estábamos acostumbrados a este tipo de saludo, pero, estaba tensa, tratando de esconder sus sentimientos.

\- Kiryuu-san...se que debo defenderte mejor, pasare por un mal momento por ser débil, dejarme derrotar frente a todos.

-...solo te importa tu debilidad...defenderme

-...?

\- donde quedan mis sentimientos...estaba asustada de que te pasara algo malo..quedaste inconciente y solo te preocupa tu debilidad, te podria haber ayudado pero no me dejaste, esto es un trabajo en equipo, ¡también te puedo ayudar!

\- y si te pasara algo...no me perdonarla que quedaras igual.

\- ¡con tu dominio en el savate lo abriamos logrado pero quisiste hacer las cosas solo!, ¡eres egoista Issei! Un idiota como ningún otro...

Entre reclamos, salian algunas lagrimas de sus ojos y daba pequeños golpes a mi pecho que no llegaban a dolerme, el no sufrir daño por esos suaves golpes me estaban doliendo más.

\- Si, soy un idiota por pensar que hacer las cosas solo era la mejor forma.

\- ...eres un gran idiota...

Recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho descansando tras liberar sus sentimientos respecto a aquel momento, debo velar por ayudarla, no defender la, ella también puede ayudar como lo hizo katase-san, lentamente abrace su cuerpo y con mi diestra jugaba con su cabello, de vez en cuando recorrida su rostro limpiando las cristalinas gotas que bajaban por este, muchos pasaban por allí, veían pero no interferian en aquel grato momento.

-Quedemosnos por un tiempo así...la clase puede esperar.

\- si, tienes razón, bestia sexual Issei.

-jajaja...estar con la pervertida de 4 ojos me complace más que las clases

\- Issei eso que dices es horrible, ni fuera tan malo estar conmi...

No la deje terminar, debía finalizar con boche de oro, la suave piel de los labios de la joven castaña, ya a pasado un tiempo desde que estuvimos en tan intimo momento, la luz de la inscripción no tardo en aparecer, volvia a estar protegida a ser tocada por algún otro hombre, suena egoista, pero es algo que no soportaria, recuerdos de algo que nunca paso nadaban por mi mente al solo pensar eso, me separaba de ella lentamente saboreando hasta el ultimo contacto sabor fresa.

\- Volvamos a clases...

\- Pero tendrás que contarme exactamente que hiciste con katase-san

Un frio recorrido mi espalda mientras era llevado de la mano por aquella joven, aunque estaba algo asustado porque me depararia el futuro, el hecho de tenerla a mi lado me da el valor para seguir adelante.

* * *

-Hola, lectores de uno de los cientos fanfics de High School DxD, encantada de conocerlos ¿como están? Gracias por leer "Os protege a todas" a lo largo de este mes tras su creación y publicacion, tienen mis mas sincera gratitud.

Se encontraba la joven de ojos color vinotinto oscuro, y un largo cabello castaño oscuro que estado por dos lazos amarillos,unas pantimedias negras, con unas zapatillas blancas con una franja azul que lleban escrito su nombre en ambos del par, junto a una niña con de cabello negro, vestida de lolita gótica con ojos vacíos y una gran sonrisa, y un joven de espalda cruzado de brazos con vestimenta completamente blanca con el signo de desigual en la espalda, adornaban el aula del misterioso lugar.

\- Así como dice la narradora, me llamo Ajimu Najimi, fundadora de la academia kouh en esta historia y ocupare el puesto de la real ZaneGR durante su periodo de pruebas. Ya que hemos sido presentados llamenme Anshinin-san, durante este capítulo se repitió algunas veces la palabra especial como referencia a algunos dones o personas que están por encima del promedio y poseen alguna destreza, ya sea mental o física, en cierto campo. Hacer "eso" se les da tan fácil que pareciese que nacieron para serlo/hacerlo según nuestro amigo Wikipedia, ademas de los irregulares le vendría bien recordar esto, pero no se preocupen si se olvidan, estaré allí para volver a repetirlo, podria seguir hablando acerca de estos temas para rellenar la cantidad de palabras y llegar a las 3000 al menos en un capítulo, pero es tiempo de despedirse sin antes mensionar que el arco de los especiales recién comienza, les podria revelar que aparecería pero arruinaria la trama del siguiente mes, así que nos encontraremos pronto queridos lectores, y mantengan su brillante su futuro.


	5. Danzando bajo la Cruz rota: parte 1

-Entonces Hyodou Issei, con esto quedas legalmente admitido como el gerente de asuntos generales del Consejo estudiantil, felicidades.

Recubierto entre las serpentinas de algunos artículos de fiestas, estaba yo, un simple castaño que sólo siguió a sus instintos, salvo a la ciudad de lo que podría haber sido una catástrofe de asuntos de relaciones públicas entre las facciones de los Ángeles caídos y los demonios. Pero como llegamos a este punto, donde todos se alegran y dan cumplidos al que algunas vez fue la pieza clave del cuarteto pervertido, que tuvo que suceder en la simple vida de este alumno promedio para llegar a ser catalogado héroe.

-Sin tu inesperada ayuda no habríamos podido asegurar la vida de los habitantes de Kuoh.

-No fue nada

-Si fue algo...además de dejar al descubierto los planes de esos Ángeles caídos lograste salvar a ellas...aunque es reprochable que te hayas pasado de listo agregándolas a tu harem

-Solo fue para protegerlas...no pensaría en nada libidinoso, jejejeje

A juzgar por sus miradas apenas me creen al decir eso, parte de mi también duda, hasta las chicas que salve me miran con gran intensidad, como si pudieran atravesar mi alma con su vista y ver todos lo males hechos por mi persona, Es verdad, yo salve a esas jovenes.

* * *

 **Hace cuatro días, a la hora siguiente del asunto en el club de kendo**

Tener una larga charla de pareja es agobiante y más cuando es sobre la infidelidad, pero peor es que ambas me den un sermón a la vez, ellas juntas como un equipo imparable enviando hacia su rival frases a velocidades que ni siquiera sabias que podía ser alcanzadas por palabras humanas, hasta las más experimentadas ametralladoras quedarían ofuscadas por las balas de estas.

No les importo mi cansancio tras la obra de reconstrucción del salón ni tampoco que aún estoy medio tuerto, a propósito de eso, el doctor me dijo que no me lo quitara por que se podía infectar, adivinen quien tuvo que estar mas tiempo con esto. Volviendo al tema, estar a fuego cruzado con dos chicas en la primavera de sus vidas es peligroso, pero estoy feliz de que se estén llevando un poco bien.

-Y hasta que momento querías ocultar esto Hyodou-san, el haber tomado el primer beso de una dama ya teniendo una relación con otra chica, sólo pensando es satisfacer sus mundanos deseos libertinos, ¿porque no me pudo llegar un novio más puro?

Satisfacer mis deseos mundanos con ellas no suena tan mal, la belleza de ensueño que tiene katase o el cuerpo de bueno Constitución de kiryuu

\- Yo si soy puro...

\- ¿tu eres puro?, Me asombra no haberlo escuchado antes

\- Por supuesto...fufufu, escuchenlo claramente, Hyodou Issei, fue llamado desde los tiempos inmemoriales la perversión cristalizada, el libido en su estado más pur...

Antes de poder continuar, recibía un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de la espada de entrenamiento de katase, ¿que tenía de malo mi discurso? No es como si no tuviera algún grado de epicidad, ustedes no comprenderán mis sabias palabras, ¡soy lo más puro que pueda existir!

\- Estarías mejor si omitieras el hablar de cosas pervertidas, Hyodou-san.

\- Esta bien Katase.

\- Avanzas rápido Issei-kun, te dejo por unos días y ya te has hechado una nueva novia, un escalón menos en tu camino para ser el rey del harem, ¿no es así?

\- ...Me conoces bien Kiryuu-sama

\- Entonces sólo soy parte de su escalera para el triunfo...¿que hice mal?

Fue un gran impacto para la pelirosa, me estoy comenzando a sentir mal por alguna razón, pero ahora estará más protegida, tal vez

* * *

La salida de clase, lo que todo estudiante normal espera para poder regresar a sus hogares, yo no soy la excepción, como me hubiera gustado llegar a casa.

\- ...¿Ustedes que querían?

\- Te vamos a enfrentar bestia sexual Hyodou, ¡por manchar a nuestra senpai!

Unos cinco jóvenes de primero al parecer me esperaban en el patio, en algún momento del día dejaron sobre mi mesa, una carta para invitarme a alguna actividad de su club, parece, estaban vestidos con el uniforme del equipo de basketball del Instituto.

\- ¿que?

-Hemos vigilado tus actos Bestia, en dos días ya tienes en tus garras a 2 estudiantes, sabemos que les harás las más retorcidas acciones, te complacerás con sus jóvenes cuerpos y las mancillaras, ¡y no te quedarás tranquilo con solo ellas! ¡Intentaras dar rienda suelta a tus perversiones con todas las alumnas de Kuoh! Por eso te vamos a detener ahora que estás débil, ¡Tus andanzas han llegado a su fin!

-... bueno, pero anden con cuidado.

Sin me marchaba de allí, si eso es todo lo que tenían que decir me voy a retirar, quiero llegar lo más rápido posible e ir a la casa de Yumma-chan, ya no me conformo con solo escuchar su voz, la voy a ir a visitar, saber como a estado, y si es posible llevarme bien con su familia

\- Olle es de mala educación dejar hablando solos a tus kouhais

\- Es que tengo otras cosas que hacer...

\- ¿Vas a ir a tu rutina de bestia?... No te dejaremos salir ileso

\- Ya se por donde va esto...

Esto va mal, ya estoy más herido por el club de kendo y tampoco traigo la protección debajo, contra cinco no podré

\- Sólo yo voy a destrozar te

De entre los chico emergio el más llamativo, traía un bate con el, las mismas facciones en el rostro que distinguen a un chico guapo son su cabello tapado por una gorra, ¡esto va mal! Retirarme sería lo mas conveniente, apenas y lo podre ver con el parche en el ojo, mientras comenzaba mi retirada un árbol de detrás mío cayó, ¿como pasó eso? Los árboles no caen porque si, mirando una parte delntronco roto, perfectamente se puede ver ¡una marca que lo atraviesa! ¡Hasta le sale humo!

\- A donde crees que vas, Senpai, yo seré tu oponente.

En su mano libre jugaba con una pelota, lanzándola al airey atrapándola, el bate apoyado en su hombro, mirando a su presa, espera un momento... entonces...con lo que rompió el tronco es una ¡pelota!

\- Bueno, parece que deje la estufa encendida y mamá no llegará pronto...

\- Ajusta tu posición

Lanzando nuevamente la pelota al aire, le daba un gran golpe con el bate a este, ni siquiera vi cuando llegó, sólo sentí un entumecimiento en el hombro, costo un momento el darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, los gritos de pánico de los compañeros no se hicieron esperar

\- ¡soporto un golpe!

\- ¡Ni siquiera hay sangre!

\- ¿quien es este sujeto?

-...en serio es una bestia

\- ¡Ya quieren callarse!, sólo fue suerte.

No espere que dejaran de conversar, corrí a esconderme entre los árboles del bosque al lado del Instituto, debo pensar en cómo ponerle fin, pero sólo tengo un brazo para usar, el otro siquiera logro sentirlo, maldicion, ya deberé darle explicaciones a mamá cuando llegue.

\- Vamos senpai, no debes ser mal ejemplo para tus Junior, sal de donde quiera que estas

Ni cagando saldré desde este lugar, espera, tengo una idea brillante

Los pasos se acercaban más y más, estaba oculto en quien sabe donde, como un cazador esperando a que la presa este en el punto exacto para tenderle una trampa, sólo tengo una oportunidad y no debo desaprovecharla. En el instante cuando los pies del joven estuvieron cerca de mi ubicación salte encima de él, cubriendo difícilmente su cabeza con mi chaqueta, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, me equivoqué de persona, ¡solo era uno de sus compañeros!

\- Caíste en la trampa bestia

Por la derecha rápidamente se acercó el bate, use a su compañero como escudo, debió ser un fuerte golpe, no resistió estar parado y callo sujetándose las costillas

\- ¡Quedaré quieto!

\- Ni de chiste

Girando una vez daba una patada al bate lanzándolo unos cuantos metros, ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones, bueno, soy la mitad de él, pero debo resistir, ¡fuera botones! Me desprendía de la camisa con mi brazo bueno, haciendo volar algunos cuantos botones, en los que el aún observaba a donde había ido su arma, genial, es mi oportunidad, no parecía muy adaptado al combate cuerpo a cuerpo porque trato de lanzarme otra pelota mientras seguía mirando hacia otro lado, usando la camisa bloquie el avance de su pelota.

\- Imposible

\- Necesitas poner mas fuerza en ese brazo para lanzar bien

Con su rostro estupefacto, el comenzaba a caer al suelo producto de un zancadilla cortesía de este servidor, no sin antes llevarme a tierra junto a él, hay que admitir que recibió todo el impacto y suavizó bastante bien el piso

BOING

Es casi inexistente pero esta allí, como un blando montículo de tierra esponjosa, hasta tenía una piedra al medio, volvía a apretar con mi mano buena para cerciorarme de que estoy en lo correcto

-kya

Mis mejillas se enrojecían un poco, yo que soy conocido como un pervertido, ese sonido lo conocía bastante bien, no es un sonido que salga de la boca de hombre, si saliera sería bastante perturbador

\- Podrías retirar tu mano, me estás incomodando

Ella o él trato de retirar mi único punto de apoyo para no caer, fue muy tarde, como todo manga o anime echhi, el tan cliché beso de "no quiero pero fue mi primero" hacia presencia aquí, por mi irregularidad, cuando nuestros ojos se juntaron y ya por la situación en la que estamos, el sistema tuvo que catalogarlo como inscripción, la luz no tardó en aparecer al igual que el resto de malo acompañantes, con estos amigos.

-era...era...era...¡Mujer!

En coro fue repetido el máximo hallazgo, yo era el más sorprendido hacerca de que no lo supieran, será por el cabezazo o no, la invitada estaba inconsciente recostada sobre el pasto, con sus pupilas en forma de elice

\- Con estas ya son tres, esta va mal, pero no nos rendiremos, Hyodou Issei, tu mera existencia pone en peligro a todas las mujeres, antes de que continúes tomaremos cartas del asunto, la Asociación contra la Bestia de Kuoh no descansará hasta tener tu cabeza en una estaca.

Así se retiraron los otros cuatro, que mal chiste es este, toda una organización en contra de mi, ¿tan peligroso puedo llegar a ser? Cuando trataba de retirarme algo me agarró del hombro roto, ¡no lo apreté tan fuerte por favor!

\- Así que todo esté ruido fue causado por ti nuevamente, romperse el brazo cazando a otra dama va en contra de las reglas de la Academia, Hyodou-kun.

Giraba lentamente mi rostro en dirección a la voz, esto no deparaba nada bueno, cuando la dama de hierro, Souna Kaichou esta así, nada bueno me espera a futuro

* * *

-Entonces la Asociación contra la Bestia de Kuoh, ¿no es así?

\- Si Kaichou, es muy triste que me vean como jefe final siendo que en vez de curarme me agravó más cada día

Ahora me encontraba liberando mis penas en el salón del Consejo estudiantil junto a la presidenta, le conté la situación y el como me rompí el brazo, al igual agregue el hecho de que bese por error a esa joven recostado aún inconsciente en el sofá

\- Esto se está saliendo de control, no sabía de la existencia de un club así

\- Debe de ser nuevo, sabían muy bien de mis acciones de los ultimos días, dos chicas y ya resultó un virus que se comerá todo

\- No es la cantidad sino la velocidad, avanzaste muy rápido en sólo dos días

\- Tienes razón Kaichou, me despido, debo ver a alguien.

\- ¿Entonces hay alguien más, Casanova?

\- algo así, su nombre es Amano Yumma-chan y es de otra escuela

\- ¿Amano Yumma-chan?

\- Si, tuvimos un cita y quiso hacer la inscripción

\- ...¿Como es ella?

\- eh...bueno, tiene un cabello negro con unos lindos ojos morados y...pasó algo Kaichou

-...No es nada, sólo dibagaba en mis pensamientos, cuidaré Hyodou-kun

\- Hasta pronto Kaichou

Me despedi retirándome del salón, parece que se me olvidó algo...no debe ser nada.

* * *

En cierto lugar, una joven de cortos cabellos comenzaba una llamada con alguna persona, con algunos sollozos de alguna persona durmiendo para agregarle ruido a la habitación

\- Parece que estamos cerca de encontrar lo que necesitábamos para detener su avance

\- [Estas segura Souna]

\- Si, deberás vigilar a un chico

\- [ya encontraste a un indicado]

\- Co...como se te ocurre, aún es muy pronto para eso

\- [entonces lo tendremos en la mira]

\- Destaca mucho su sola presencia, un chico castaño sin un ojos y con un brazo en buen estado

\- [...esta bien, vigilaremos a tu pretendiente, no te preocupes]

Ante de intentar protestar la llamada se cortaba dejando a una sonrojada joven, mirando el cielo del día y al único estudiante aparte de ella, salir por el portón de la Academia

\- Tu mala suerte me sorprende, Hyodou-kun

...

\- ¿Ya es de día?...

Se escuchaban las flojas palabras de la recién despertada joven, que había escuchado toda la conversación pero se quedó en silencio esperando el momento para entrar en diálogo

\- No podías leer el ambiente ¿verdad?

 **CONTINUARA...**


	6. Danzando bajo la Cruz rota: parte 2

Mamá en verdad se preocupa por mi, pero esto ya es demasiado, parezco momia a medio vendar y está posición en la que me encuentro recostado en la cama no es la mejor para entrar en sueño. Buenos días soy yo de nuevo, Hyodou Issei, que agotador día el de ayer, saber que una seuda organización me tenga como máximo objetivo me tiene los pelos de punta, unos cinco chicos fueron capaces de dislocarme el hombro, esa fuerza no era normal en un estudiante común del montón, pero sin importar mi condición ni tampoco que vea medio escenario ¡tenia que visitar a yumma-chan!

O eso tenía en mente.

La dichosa casa a la que fui a dar estaba, digamos, vacía hace unos cuantos años ¿pero que ocurre aquí? Hace unos días entre en esta casa y la recorrí completá ¿en que ocasión entre con ella a su hogar? Tengo una vida fuera del texto, lo contaré luego, como relleno innecesariamente necesario sobre mi primera visita...En donde iba, así, como pase de camino a nuestra residencia le conte a mamá en cuanto llegue a la masacre a la que sobreviví en el bosque dentro de la academia ¿bosque dentro de la academia? ¿Que clase de escuela tiene una? Pues el instituto kuoh es casi tan grande como media ciudad, de orilla a orilla está repleta de edificios creados precisamente para los más variados clubes existentes, y cuando digo los más variados es porque...ya lo entenderán.

\- Mamá ya regrese - el hijo del año llegaba con mas heridas que en la mañana y de agregado, un brazo roto, un buen pack

\- Ya tardabas, Bienvenido cari...- Una "niña" pequeña que se vería de 12 años, pelo rosado, gran parecido en rostro conmigo, quedaba impactada ante el espectáculo frente a ella, e llegado peor - ¡¿Pero que te pasó hijo?! - no era necesario gritar tan fuerte, estoy a unos pasos de ti, bueno, está "niña" no es lo que aparenta, es mi joven madre que parece una cría incluso se pensaría que la cosa es al revés, Han llegado a pensar que soy un asalta cunas por pasear de la mano de mamá por el centro comercial

\- Bueno, tuve un pequeño encuentro amistoso - dejando mis zapatillas en la entrada me disponía a caminar hacia mi habitación, pero el pequeño cuerpo de mi único familiar me lo impidió

\- Ya faltaba poco para sacarte el parche en el ojo y te pones a pelear con todo santo que te encuentres - suspiraba la "niña" delante mío poniendo su diestra sobre su frente - no tienes remedio - de su delantal sacaba un ¿palo de helado? y lo ponía en mi boca, voy a morder lo más fuerte que pueda, el estilo rambo de mejorar esta clase de heridas no es de mi gusto

\- Mamá prefiero que se me recupere solo - tratar de cambiar a esta chica cuando decide algo es imposible, esos brillos tenebrosos en su mirada no me gustan, ¡Gaia si estás por allí ayúdame!

\- Fufufufu cariño no tardaré mucho en responerte - el cazador tenía retenida al conejo a unos pasos de su madriguera, herido el pequeño animal solo podía esperar el inevitable final, su larga travesía terminaría aquí, en las fauces del pequeño cazador

[Bad Ending...] ¡Espera! ¡¿Que diablos es eso de final malo?! Apenas y estoy en secundaria, no me maten antes de tiempo

Y así es como volvemos al principio, TutanHyodou reposando en sus apocentos con la mirada fija en la pantalla del computador, será una larga noche, no poder moverse me impide jalarle el cuello al ganso, y está posición deja mucho que desear...mientras veía alguno que otro vídeo de las rutas ocultas en los eroges que tengo, las horas pasaron volando, tomar licuado de cena se me hizo interesante.

Ya son las 3 am y como cualquier adolescente, está sería la hora pico de tu creatividad, seguir conversando con alguna persona, ver "vídeos interesantes", jugar hasta la siguiente mañana en la consola, ser visitado por un extraño que entra por la ventana...¿un extraño que entra por la ventana? ¿Me quedé dormido sin que lo supiera? No, dormir no es una de las posiblidades, hay mamasita que me dejó atado a poleas desde el techo, apenas me puedo mover ni siquiera puedo gritar, ¿un ladrón? Justo en el momento mas inoportuno ¡que alguien me salvé!

\- Te tendrás que hacer responsable - eso fueron las palabras del extraño de la ventana, la sombra se acercaba lentamente, haciéndose notar cada vez más con sus lentas pisadas, en cuanto se acercaba mi corazón se detenía unos milisegundos, el tiempo parecía mas lento que lo normal, claramente llegaban hasta mi cama los sonidos de los relojes avanzar

El bulto azebache se dejó caer sobre el débil cuerpo de este castaño, del susto me quedé dormido o parece que quede inconsciente...dejémoslo como dormido, si, el heroico chico se quedó dormido pese a toda dificultad, y como cualquier chico del cuadro de honor de su establecimiento educacional, debía levantarme temprano.

\- Issei, levántate o llegarás tarde a clases - los gritos y las pisadas de mamá por la escalera llegaban hasta mi cuarto, no quiero salir de cama, se siente fresquito estar bajo cama, el vendaje debió salirse en la noche, me siento mas libre en cierto sentido, por que algo aún está obstruyendo mi brazo derecho, no estaba listo física ni psicologicamente para recibir lo que Gaia dejaba ante mi como ofrenda

\- Pe...- de un momento a otro me di cuenta de que algo no encajaba en la habitación de un chico de preparatoria, aquel par de gran tamaño, hermososo por si solos, sin contar a la bella chica de piel bronceada a la que le pertenecían aquellos... - ¡Pechos! - No podía evitar apuntar como un tonto embobado hacia la magnífica imagen que se presentaba ante mi

\- ¿Ya es de mañana? - la joven que apareció de repente apenas y abría sus ojos, su somnolencia es sería, ¿como lo hará para levantarse cada mañana? Y más que eso...

\- ¡¿Quien eres y que haces en mi habitación?! - concentremonos en lo primordial, que hace una belleza bronceada en el cuarto de la bestia de kuoh

\- No es obvio, la esposa debe dormir junto a su marido - decía en el tono más natural posible, si fuera la rutina, esa aura tan indiferente de la situación...¡Debo taparla rápido antes de que entre!

\- Con permiso...- me lanzaba ensima de ella junto a la frazada intentando cubrir el espléndido tesoro en mi cama

\- Hijo, ya se te hace tarde, levántate para i... - ¡esta posición! ¡esta cercanía! ¡no es bueno! Mamá, deje que te lo explique, pero como lo haré si no siquiera yo me lo explico, en que momento entró, será acaso ella el ladrón sin identificar - Les daré su espacio, continúen - Así como llego se fue, la pícara risa de mi madre se escuchó junto a los pasos en la escalera

\- ¿Podrias alejarte un poco?, aún no me acostumbro al tacto de un hombre - retire mis manos con movimientos que sólo se verían en un robot, lentos y mecánicos, procedí a retirarme de la habitación, en cuanto lo hice, me desplome, en algún momento una de las mujeres de la casa me vistió, el problema será cual de la dos, será un enigma que se resolverá con el tiempo.

-Entonces eres el chico que bese ayer por accidente - y así el tuerto con uno de sus brazos hábiles caminaba junto a una chica vestida de chico, y porque, si recuerdan el dia de ayer, el cliché de caerse sobre un enemigo y besarlo sin saber su sexualidad, descubrir que es mujer y casarse de la nada sin importar edad ni mamadas como esa, pues, que buen cliché, a propósito, mamá acepto fácilmente el que una desconocida llegará en la noche, entrará por la ventana, tal vez abuso de su hijo durante toda el alba y al amanecer declarará a los cuatro vientos que estaba felizmente comprometida conmigo

\- Bueno, no soy exactamente una top model pero sin toda esta ropa si soy una mujer, visto de esta forma porque es más fácil practicar por las tardes - ya había escuchado de la nueva promesa estudiantil que llevaría al equipo del instituto a las mayores, Keiko Hitomi, es popular con las mujeres, sin embargo cambio mi punto de vista, si se descubre pensarán que camino, por un extraño camino

\- ¿Y porque llegaste a mi casa en la noche? Casi me da un infarto al ver entrar a alguien de aspecto sospechoso por la ventana - estabamos a unas cuadras de llegar a nuestro destino, los estudiantes compañeros y de otras escuelas pasaban por nuestro lado charlando entre si, por alguna razon parte de la pobleacion estudiantil con el mismo uniforme nuestro, nos veia como el mayor espectáculo mañanero, ¿y porque dos chicos caminando juntos a su instituto seria lo más viral? es porque...¡me esta tomando de la mano! Es una chica que se esta vistiendo de chico, y uno de los que son populares entre las jovenes de la escuela, asi que ver dos de sus compañeros, el atletico senpai con la bestia de segundo, alborota en alguna medida sus hormonas, me gustaria soltar su mano para evitar estos mal entendidos, peeo es tan suave y calida, Kiryuu-san, Katase-san, perdonen a este pervertido que las dejo abandonadas.

Cómo si mis palabras fueran algun tipo de cántico de invocación, la pervertida de cuatro ojos y la tsundere que les da palos a los mirones, captan la atención de muchos, la figura atletica de la pelirosada es deseada y envididada tanto por hombres como mujeres, y mi mano derecha desde el año pasado, aunque se piense que sería la amiga fea, es candente de alguna forma, mis ojos no se me pueden desviar cuando su figura se presenta ante mi.

\- Darling, estas babeando ¿ocurre algo? - maldición, concentrarme demasiado en ella hace que me fije justamente en aquellos pares de tesoros que rebotan de arriba a abajo, de izquiera a derecha, incluso los de Katase lo hacen en circulos, ¡que espectaculo! ...hasta aqui llega, debo dejar de fantasiar mientras camino, cuando me limpieba la baba que se desbordaba por mi boca, algunos gritos de chicas ardidas llego a oidos de todo aquello que estuviese cerca

\- Kya senpai le dijo cariño a la bestia pervertida - sus pupilas en forma de estrella y sus mejillas sonrojadas...otra más que babea por sus fantasías ¡le repito que esas pupilas no son normales! ¡vaya a revisarselas a algún medico! que loco es saber que la sola mencion de un par de chicos tomados de la mano haya atraído a tanta fujoshi, ¿de donde carajo se escondian? ¿estaban escondidas hasta que su alfa diera la alarma del ship? espera... ¡acaso una de ellas salio desde la alcantarilla! eso es raro

\- ¡¿asi que senpai tenia esa clase de gustos?!

\- Perdimos contra un hombre, que triste

\- son tan dulces, siquiera las masas los hiban a separar

\- es como el principe custodiado por una bestia

\- ¿Acaso esto es lo que llaman dos caminos? no interferire en tus excéntricos gustos Hyodou-kun, ¿no te molestaría que el club de estudios del manga los hiciera protagonistas de su propio manga yaoi? - la cuatro ojos aparecio de repente desde detras nuestro, el brillo en sus lentes es aterrador, ademas de ser reconocida por toda la escuela como la segunda al mando le los pervertidos, es la chismosa numero uno, sabra toda la informacion acerca de los chismes de cada rincon de la ciudad, desde los perfiles hasta sus mas oscuros secretos, algo asi como la chismosa definitiva.

\- deberias estar avergonzado por hacer una escena en la via publica, hentai-san, y ustedes deberian seguir su caminó a sus respectivas escuelas, quedarse viendo de manera libidinosa la libre expresion de amor mutuo de dos hombres es mal visto, asi que...- desvaino su espada de entrenamiento y con un movimiento de esta, se levanto un viento que las alejo unos pocos centímetros, ¡Guau! increible, en el otro dia no sabia esa tecnica - vayanse

Lo que se esperaria es que todas ellas se fueran asustadas o algo asi, pero todas miraron aun mas excitadas y euforicas a la joven pelirosa, siempre te recordare, Katase-san

\- Increible, onee-sama

\- Que control en esa espada

\- Tu novio debe estar contento de tenerte

\- Dejame tocar un poco

\- ¡Dejanos tocar un poco!

\- ¿to... tocar un poco? ¿de que..! - en cuanto salia de su boca algunas palabras casi inaudibles, la gran cantidad de fujoshis se abalanzaron sobre la pobre chica, gracias por sacificarte por nostros, le dare los honores a tu tumba como debe ser - ¡Hentai-san, Kiryuu-san, ayúdenme!...

* * *

\- Dejar a Katase-san entre esa chusma me dejo un mal sabor de boca - llegando a la entrada de la tan nombrada academia Kuoh, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil como en todas las mañanas, saludaba a los estudiantes dandoles la bienvenida a su nuevo dia

\- Buenos dias Keiko-san, Hyodou-san, Aika-san - la usual sonrisa de kaichou, con la que saluda a los estudiantes, la calidez en su rostro frio es tan magnifico

\- Olle pervertido, deja de fantasear con la presidenta y caminemos hacia el salón - tan afilada como siempre, antes estabas tan cariñosa y sentimental, donde dejaste enterrada a esa Kiryuu-san

\- Kaichou, nos vemos despues, necesito hablar de algo con usted - mientras era llevado a rastras por un "chico" con el uniforme para jugar baseball y la pervertida de brillantes lentes, le preguntare más tarde - esperé hasta mi llegada, llevare algo que sepa bien con el te verde.

No alcance a escuchar su respuesta, cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos recorriendo los peldaños de la escalera, como dolian esos escalones, debo recordar no demostrar mi amistad con otras chicas frente a Keiko-san y Kiryuu-san.

* * *

Que agradable brisa, estaria recostado en la mesa por toda la tarde, mi compañera de de grupo esta en alguna parte escuchando chismes, o tal vez en verdad esta hablando acerca de crear un manga yaoi sobre mí, no le sacare la vuelta al asunto, prefiero descansar en mi puesto... ¿Kaichou estara en su sala?, ahora que estoy libre seria bueno ir y hechar un vistazo ¿a poco y parezco acosador?

Mi cuerpo pedia caminar y salir a refrescarse...o eso pensarían si es que no supieran que el club de kendo nuevamente me vino a golpear, por razones desconocidas, otros mirones hicieron presencia en la ausencia del cuarteto de pervertidos, gracias a Katase-san que solo hizo aparicion durante unos segundos " Hentai-san no a hecho nada pervertido en dias, y con uno de sus brazosle heridos agregandole tambien uno de sus ojos, se le haria difícil espiar, además...nadie más que yo puede castigarlo" eso dijo en su pequeño dialogo, aunque no lo parezca, dentro de toda esa aura de lider esta una sensible chica que se preocupa por mi.

\- Kaichou llegue con galletas de arroz con algas, necesitaba hablar de algo con... - el animico escenario de fuera se borraba, las cortinas despedazadas, muebles rotos y una criatura desconocida sobre la alfombra, ¡aun se movia! ¡esa cosa esta viva! no es de utilería, su mirada fija en mi penetra hasta mi alma, quiero correr pero algo me lo impide, el miedo, eso es, solo en una peli de terror apareceria algo como eso.

\- Entonces un mocoso llego con ofrendas, esa perra con lentes no podia encontrar algo mejor, me contentare con tus entrañas. Sera delicioso comer carne fresca de un virgen - su rostro en éxtasis, las afiladas garras y colmillos que tiene, la mirada punzante, esto es diferente a los dos idiotas o al combate contra Keiko-san, aqui puede que muera - Muy lento - ¿en que momento se acerco tanto? Es demasiada rápida, está cosa no parece ser humana, por ningún lado es humana

Al castaño uso lo más a mano, la bolsa de compras, lanzandolo por uno de los lados del mounstro, este se enfoco en la aproximante bolsa, y no en el joven, que usando la distracción y el pestañeo de esta, el momento que esperaba para atacar, dió una patada alta en la cara al ser estampandolo en la pared, con este perdiendo el equilibrio

\- ¡eso dolió, pedazo de mierda! ¿quien te crees para darme una patada?

\- Solo soy un chico que hiba pasando

\- No eres sólo un chico, te transportaste de un punto a otro, no eres normal

La mounstrosa chica se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el chico, cometiendo el mismo error de hace unos momentos, este se movió de su lugar a la derecha, propinando una patada, mas débil que la anterior, por parte del castaño en su espalda, haciéndola chocar de lleno contra el suelo

\- uso el tiempo en el que pestañas o desvias tu mirada para moverme de lugar, a simple vista parece una habilidad sacada de un manga, pero solo es un simple movimiento

\- ¡Eso de ninguna forma es simple!

Eso de que no se puede evitar ser golpeado por una mujer en una pelea, lo estoy probando en carne propia, peeo esta fuerza es ridicula, solo una de sus golpes basto para destruir la pared conmigo como proyectil, al menos las flores amortiguaron mi caída...¡¿pero que mierda?! esa cosa salto desde tan alto sin sufrir daño, ¡paso por ensima mio como si fuera loa más normal del mundo! hasta es increible que este vivo tras caer desde un tercer piso.

\- ¿olle estas bien? saltar desde un tercer piso y quedar intacta es impresionante - apenas me podia los pies cuando trate de levantarme, mis piernas temblaban, pedian a grito que me quedara recostado en el suelo, debo pararme, esa cosa no se detendra hasta verme muerto

\- Para que un mocoso como tu se preocupe por mi, ¡que asqueroso! ¡SOLO MUERE! - embestia contra mi de forma bestial, a la luz del sol a medió dia, la figura casi aracnida de ella era demasiado evidente, que desperdicio, su rostro era tan hermoso cuando entre al salon, ¡deja de divagar en tus pensamientos!, ¡hay que pelear! como todo un tonto, en vez de salir y esconderme como lo haria habitualmente, lento pero seguro avance hacia ella con una fuerte convicción.

* * *

\- Ya llegamos al punto indicado

Desde una bodega abandonada se escuchaban las palabras de alguna chica, para ser más precisos era la voz de Souna Shitori, presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh junto a los demas miembros ¿para que unos adolescentes hirian a algun lugar como este a medio dia?

\- Tengan cuidado, el demonio vagabundo era de clase B, no intente vencerlo en solitario, seria casi un suicidio

¿Demonio vagabundo? ¿Algun juego de rol entre chicos? si era asi, se lo estaban tomando muy en serio, busvando en cada rincón con sumo cuidado o ¿sera verdad? sera acaso que hay un grupo ocultista en la academia o en la ciudad y nadie se a podido dar cuenta.

\- Llamarnos de repente en nuestro almuerzo por un demonio vaganbundo de esa clase ¿porque no pudiste venir tu?

\- Souna, no habria llegado en cuanto la alarma se activo, ademas, tu eres la regente de Kuoh en el dia.

\- Pero ¿estas segura de que habia un demonio perdido? Hemos estado unos treinta minutos y no a aparecido

\- ...Los vio llegar... esa cosa debio haber seguido el camino por donde vinieron...

\- ¡Todos de inmediato! ¡Hay que volver rapido!

alterados de sobre manera corrieron lo mas rapido que podian hacia su instituto que peligraba ante las manos de un corrupto, no se imaginaban lo que verian al llegar.

* * *

Sus golpes no se detenian, cortando troncos completos de árboles en los que trataba d ocultarme, en cambio drástico a mi original pensamiento, pelear con cortes en gran parte de mi abdomen y piernas me dificulta mucho, apenas y puedo sostenerme bien ¡maldidicon me encontro de nuevo!

CORTAR

apenas y me estaba apoyando en ese arbol hace unos segundos, ya esta mas de la mitad en el piso, ya no hay donde esconderse, que lamentable debo verme, al menos le pude pegar unas cuantas veces, que existencia más deplorable fui, sus fauces se acercaban lentamente hacia mi rostro, me tragara de un bocado con eso, su cuerpo esta sobre el mio, no puedo moverme, ya bueno, mi destino esta sellado con esto, Katase-san cuida de Kiryuu-san, se que es algo testaruda y chismosa, pero es gran chica, Keiko-san busca un chico mejor que yo, no podre cuidarte desde donde estare dentro de poco, Kaichou en verdad queria tomar una ultima taza de te contigo en el salon, mama perdona a este libidionoso hijo, querias un nieto y no te lo podre dar.

\- es una broma ¿no? le prometiste cosas a tanta gente y lo dejaras alli solo porque estas a punto de morir, ¡¿donde esta tu espiritu de pelea?! - asi que, alli es donde deje mi pena y frustración, la irregularidad de traspasar sentimientos a los demas sin que ellos quieran, pero este sentimiento debia estar de antemano, entonces...- no deberias romper una promesa, una promesa se cumpla aunque tu vida dependa de ello, aunque todos te vean como un corrompido, un demonio vagabundo que desafio a su amo, pero estaba en peligro y no se queria defender de ese bastardo, hay que poner la vida de tu amo por sobre la tuya

El mounstro que con anterioridad amenzaba contra mi vida, y si escapaba con la de los demas estudiantes, se hayaba sacando toda su frustración sobre mi, volviendo a un cuerpo gentil y femenino, se desbordaban sus lagrimas sobre mi, el fragil cuerpo de una chica llorando frente a mi, por raro que parezca no sentia el mismo sentimiento, no sentia nada, transferir emociones me deja un dia sin sentimientos ¡es horrible! como apreciar un buen video con la cara mas fria e inexpresiva, o hacer cosas romanticas sin demostrar emociones.

Asi nos quedamos por mucho tiempo, sin hablar, escuchando el sonido del viento sobre las hojas de los árboles, la campana sonó para ingresar a nuestros salones pero el ambiente me lo impedía, su piel es tan suave... ¿su piel? con mi unica mano buena empece a palpar su espalda, en verdad no esta usando nada, subi mi diestra hasta su corto cabello, acariciandolo como lo haria un padre con su hija, intentand consolarla

\- ¡quita las manos de alli, escoria! - de sobresalto se quito de ensima mio, agradeceria por la vista, ganaria un par de golpes, aunque no la recuperé, no debe andar asi por las vias publicas, no es saludable

\- Ten, pontela - se iba a quejar sin embargo me quito bruscamente la chaqueta que estaba a punto de sacarme, por poco y me quita el otro brazo

\- No te dare las gracias, pedazo de mierda, deberias haber muerto

\- esta bien, tampoco queria vivir mucho

* * *

Los últimos estudiantes se retiraban del edificio escolar cuando el consejo estudiantil llegaba, se les hubiera hecho más fácil usar otro medio de transporte para llegar y eliminar la amenaza del demonio callejero, el ver a sus compañeros salir sin rasguño los dejo aliviados, ¿quien sería el héroe que acabo con el corrupto ser?

\- ¡Ya te dije que me sueltes mocoso!.. Puedo caminar sola

\- Pero apenas te podías poner en pie, deja que te cargue hasta la salida

\- No atentes contra tu suerte, no te durará mucho

Un herido castaño, con cortes desparramados por todo su cuerpo por sobre todo en su zona inferior, llevaba cargada sobre su espalda a una chica semi-desnuda si es que no tuviera una sucia chaqueta con orificios, teniendo varias manchas miradas sobre su piel, como saliendo de una disputa. Su color de cabello era el mismo con el que se describía al callejero que hace unas horas debían eliminar, mas no podían decirle acerca de sus objetivos a un "humano común"

\- Hyodou, está bien que te guste el cuerpo de las mujeres, pero llevarte a una en esas condiciones, atenta contra la moral pública

\- No se preocupe Kaichou, hasta le podría dar mis pantalones para que nadie mas la vea así

\- ¡ Sería lo mismo !

Ambos jóvenes pasaban por entre el grupo que encabezaba a la escuela, hasta llegar al portón de la entrada, la chica no espero un segundo más para bajarse de la espalda de aquel libertino alumno

\- ¡Hasta aquí me llevas bastardo pervertido! ¡No quiero ver tu repulsiva cara en mi vida, jamás!

Rápidamente abandono la escena, dejando confundidos a los demás excepto al castaño, quien seguía con su boba sonrisa en el rostro, despidiéndose del que fue su primer gran desafío

\- A propósito, el salón del consejo quedó destruido por una pacífica charla entre dos estudiantes, nos vemos, saluden a sus familiares, ¡que se me quedaron los frijoles encendidos y debo a pagarlos!

De igual manera este abandonaba la entrada, dejando por su camino una nube de polvo, un herido corriendo rápido es bastante anormal...

\- ¿Que dijo sobre el salón?

\- Kaichou debería ver eso...

Una de las chicas pertenecientes al grupo miro hacia lo que solían llamar salón del consejo, las bellas ventanas con vista a la entrada solo dejaban lugar a un gran agujero en la pared, de alguna forma salía humo sin fuego, también salía humo de la cabeza de la señorita presidenta, sus compañeras se alejaron un poco como precaución

\- ¡Que diablos hiciste con nuestra sala Hyodou Issei!

* * *

\- Imaginaba que mi energía era algo así como infinita, pero me abandono a medio camino...estoy casi muerto

Apenas y corrí una cuatro cuadras, no quería quedarme a escuchar los gritos de terror de chicas...aún, perdonen a este miedoso chico que las dejo a su suerte, son ideas mías o este bolso se siente cada vez mas pesado, con estos cortes que no podría ser pesado...Los malentendidos no son nada bueno

\- Kya...me e vuelto a caer - desde detras mío, se escuchaba el gemido adolorido de alguna chica, no estaría en las condiciones de soportar una caida igual de fuerte como esa

\- Deberías fijarte por donde andas, Asia-chan - Al darme vuelta por completo para observar los hechos de la escena del crimen, una rubia vestida de Lolita gótica levantaba a otra chica rubia vestida de monja, ¿cosplayer? No, y más que eso, son del tipo de chica que mas me gusta, las gemelas rubias, ¡mi mente adolorida se podría prender por algo como esto!, Espera que estoy haciendo, le ayudaré a ordenar su maleta que se abrió con el golpe...al igual que ella...

\- gra...cias...por...su...ayu...da, se lo... agradezco - que ocurre con esa forma de hablar, ¿sera tratamuda? No debe ser eso, acaso será...

\- Es extranjera, por eso le cuesta hablar este idioma - Ya veo, entonces es una belleza extranjera, ¡es bueno es estar vivo! Gracias Gaia por la suerte de encontrarme con estas chicas

\- No es problema, entonces que lleguen bien a su hogar - cuando me disponía a irme hacia los agradables apocentos, con mi condición llegaría a ser una súper momia con el doble de vendajes, la mano de ella me detuvo, agarrándome por el hombro derecho ¡por favor no toques más allí, duele mucho!

\- No nos dejaras atrás tan rapido Hyodou-san - ¿como sabe mi nombre de pila? Tienen que haberlo escuchado desde las demás chicas, el apellido del máximo exponente de la perfección en el instituto debe ser reconocido por muchos, lo que me dejaría más consternado probablemente sea

\- O quieres que te diga Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei-san - Ese tono de voz, esas extrañas palabras que son incomprensibles hacia la mayoría de gente a quien se lo digas, una persona con las que e hablado y sabe que significa, quien no e visto pero ya hemos hablado muchas veces, aquella voz que me advierta de seguir este camino, es...es...¡Es!...¡ES!

\- disculpa...¿Como decías que te llamabas?

Continuará...

* * *

 **Disculpen el super retraso pero las dos semanas completas con pruebas y trabajos no me daban para meterme de lleno en actualizar, además sufriendo una falta de inspiración tuve que leer algunas cosas para llegar a la iluminación nuevamente, trate de hacer un capítulo más largo pero, aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, gracias por los más de 20 favorites y los followers, me inspiran a seguir con la historia, así que sin mas que decir, espero que les guste, ya saben que cualquier duda, consulta, opinión o crítica es recibida y respondida, hasta la proxima**


	7. Danzando bajo la Cruz rota: parte 3

**Ay aquí va la última parte de bailando bajo la Cruz rota, les agradezco las lecturas a todos, muchísimas gracias, me dan los ánimos para seguir escribiendo, así que daré lo mejor de mí para ustedes :v y para el usuario Kaitou kid zero, tal vez piense en crear una página de Facebook, cuando tenga más tiempo libre lo intentaré, y daré información extra allí mismo, y sin más que decir, aquí viene la continuación.**

* * *

Las campanas de finalización del período de almuerzo se escuchaban a lo lejos, los estudiantes debían regresar a sus aulas para seguir con su estudio, muchos almorzaban dentro del establecimiento, otros llegaban desde sus casa, y uno que otro que le decía adiós a las clases de la tarde...¿y una nube de polvo saliendo desde la entrada del edificio? ¿sera algún vehículo a 150 kilómetros por hora que lo dejó? Será un misterio para quienes no estuvieron presentes...en fin, Tal vez por su falta de presencia en su salón o porque nadie los queria ver, dos jóvenes, uno calvo y otro con gafas no estaban presentes el día de hoy, ni en la mañana ni en la lista de hace unos segundos ¿Que les habrá ocurrido? "Estarán en sus típicas fechorías junto a su bestial líder" "deben estar urgidos viendo vídeos obscenos en sus casas" decían algunos a lo que una de las cenizas del club de Kendo les respondía " Tuvo que irse a casa porque resbalo por las escaleras ayudando al consejo estudiantil, o eso decían..." Aunque no se notará, la impresión del castaño sobre los demás hiba subiendo de nivel e inversamente lo hacían dos de sus compañeros, Matsuda y Motohama, que a mediados del capítulo 1 actuaron de manera extraña.

\- ¿Que es eso de a mediados del capítulo 1?

\- Nada de que preocuparse

* * *

\- disculpa...¿como decías que te llamabas? - estaba atónito, está persona debe de ser quien me hablaba por teléfono misteriosamente, en clave diciendo cosas de Sekiryuutei y algo asi

\- mi nombre es Mittlet, uno de los personajes de relleno que aparecieron en el capítulo 6 de la serie base, pero eso no lo tomes en cuenta, Hyodou-san, aquí seré una de tus ayudantes por estos por los capítulos que quedan durante este arco, tal vez me vaya en el olvido, pero llevemonos bien - mientras le hablaba a un punto fijo ubicado frente a la pantalla, tomaba las puntas de su vestido dando una reverencia con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro

¡¿Que clase de introducción de personaje fue esa?! ¡¿Y que es eso de serie base?! Es alguna clase de rotura de la cuarta pared, sobre todo ¿a quien le estás hablando?

\- ... - Aún me cuesta digerir lo que escuché, a de saber que cara estoy colocando justo en estos momentos, porque la hermana tras de ella me mira con una expresión rara mientras la Lolita gótica solo ríe

\- Dejar unos puntos no es una forma de diálogo, Hyodou-san o te estas preguntando si soy yo la persona que te a llamado en estos días advirtiéndole de que corre grave peligro - lo dice tan naturalmente que me asusta, entonces si estoy en peligro

\- ...¿Como lograste dar con mi número de teléfono y mi nombre?

\- Investigué, o era información pre-grabada en mi memoria, cosas que no tiene relevancia por ahora

Cada vez lo estoy entendiendo menos, me da vuelta la cabeza, ¡Ay! Ahora si siento las heridas de mi cuerpo, comprendo eso de "me dolerá por la mañana" pero esto es ridículo, no a pasado ninguna hora

\- Bueno entonces nos vemos - no salí antes de clases para pasarme la tarde con dos desconocidas teniendo cortaduras y golpes esparcidos por todo mi ser, quiero llegar lo antes posible a la comodidad de mi cama, ojalá mamá no apreté tanto las vendas está vez

\- ¡¿Que clase de caballero deja a dos chicas solas con una maleta pesada?! - Reclamaba una de las rubias apuntando el peso extra que se le había caído a la monja, que remedio, pero si se infectan será su culpa

\- Está bien pero antes...podrías colocar esto alrededor de mi estómago - rompiendo parte de la desaliñada polera roja, o lo que quedaba de ella, le entregaba el pedazo de tela carmesi - creo que se me van a salir las tripas - levantando un poco mi polera, mostraba una de las heridas ¡que horror! No pensé que era estaba tan mal, puedo ver mi carne perfectamente desde el agujero, algunos de los curiosos se alejaron lentamente como si no hubieran visto nada, las madres tapandole los ojos a sus hijos, las estudiantes en grupos corrían del lugar, ¡Ah! ¡La monja se a desmayado! ¡Resiste un poco por favor!

* * *

\- Perdona la vista, me caí desde un tercer piso en la escuela - me disculpaba avergonzado frente a una joven que curaba de alguna forma la herida, ¡es increíble! Mi cuerpo se siente cálido al tacto de su mano, solo se puede ver una cicatriz desapareciendo lentamente de lo que fue la pesadilla de esa tarde para los peatones que allí transitaban - ¡Que increíble habilidad tienes! Gracias por sanarme - Pensé que la maldicion de llegar al dia siguiente peor que el anterior no se rompería

\- No...es nada, es más...increíble como...No estas muerto...por esa caida y el corte - me gustaría decirle la verdad, me siento mal por ello, te lo compensare aunque yo también pienso que como estoy aquí vivo, pero no es momento de hablar sobre mi, ¿quien es esta chica que puede curar las heridas? Está hermana rubia con habilidades curativas, es como un sueño, mientras pensaba en ella vestida con un blanco traje de enfermera, llegó a mi mente la imagen de Kiryuu-san, cada vez la estoy dejando más de lado, no te preocupes, te llevaré a una cita en uno de estos días, empuñando mi mano con dichosos pensamientos, sentado sobre la banca, ambas jóvenes me miraron de extraña manera - ¿le ocurre algo?

\- No es nada - no podría contarle que tenía pensamientos libidionosos con ella, intenta cambiar de conversación, que no sepan nada de nada, mira hacia los lados, ¡que hermoso cielo! Silvemos un poco así como para pasar desapercibidoa

\- Que tipo más sospechoso - pensó la compañera de la monja, en todo caso, no me han dicho sus nombres en ningún momento, seguie refiriéndome a ellas como la monja y la amiga de la monja está mal, aunque eso debió decirse desde el principio, ¿quien escribe estos diálogos que dejan a un lado los nombres? Los nombres son importantes en la comunicación entre pares, dibague demasiado en mis pensamientos, ¡¿En que momento me puse a caminar con ellas sosteniendo ambos maletines?! Este salto temporal será normal, acaso unos segundos de existencia son tan innecesarios

\- Hyodou-san quedarse pegado en pensamientos que sólo rellenan líneas no es muy elegante de tu parte, ahora tienes dos hermosas chicas a tu lado, habla con nosotras - ¿como que mis pensamientos son sólo relleno? ¡¿Y como sabías algo como eso?! ¿Soy tan fácil de leer?

\- entonces... - aunque no sepa como me trajeron a este punto saltándose todo el recorrido anterior, hay algo que aún no se, mirando a la causa de mi duda, ella de igual manera me miró con sus ojos color esmeralda, esta va mal, con cada mirada y más se parece a la chica de mis sueños - como te llamas?

\- Asia Argento, llevemonos bien Hyodou-san - entonces si es extranjera, una belleza rubia con una angelical mirada, la sonrisa que puso tras decir esas bellas palabras, impacto de lleno en mi corazón, por poco y lo atraviesa

\- Llámame issei, así me dicen mis amigos - al comentarlo, la sonrisa en su rostro creció un poco incluso podía ver aquel tinte Colorado en sus blancas mejillas, estar cerca de ella está siendo más peligroso a cada momento que pasa

\- Lamento la intromisión de su linda relación pero ya estamos frente a la iglesia, pueden dejar de verse acaramelados si quieren - ¿como diablos hemos llegado así de rápido?, saltarse los cuadros de acción y de diálogos, ¿debe ser una broma? Y eso de llegar a una iglesia, no recuerdo que la iglesia de Kuoh estuviera activa y menos ver gente entrando a sus instalaciones, las dudas comenzaron a fluir en mi mente como también el rojo de sus mejillas se extendía cada vez más por su blanco rostro

\- Issei-san...no te gustaría pasar?...podríamos tomar té - si me lo dices con esa sonrisa, por supuesto que aceptaría con total gusto, acepto los términos de condiciones maldita sea, es uno de los mejores tratos, ella me estaba invitando a pasar detrás de ella, cuando me acercaba a la entrada, a la puerta de aquella tierra inexplorado cargando el maletín de la joven monja, Asia-chan, las rejas del paraíso se me cerraron en la cara, la mancha colocar negro y rubio, pasó de estar de una nublosa perturbación a ser la Lolita gótica que formaba parte del trío, la de manos de lado en algún momento, me rascaba la nuca avergonzado al descubrirlo

\- Hasta aquí puedes pasar Hyodou-kun, saltarse los encuentros casuales y las rutas de la historia, para pasar de inmediato al happy ending es de lo peor, el trío aún no está desbloqueado en la historia - ¿cuando se convirtió esto en un simulador de citas? Aunque si fuera así sacaría todos los finales, no podría esperar a ver qué me depararia el camino - Los chicos no deberían entrar así sin más a la casa de chicas

\- Entonces hasta aquí las sigo - No queda de otra entonces, sonaba tentador tomar el té con Asia-chan - Asia cuidate hasta entonces, esperaré el momento donde nos volvamos a encontrar, tendrás un tour por Kuoh cortesía de aero líneas issei

\- También lo esperaré...Issei-san - su sonrisa de un millón de dólares es un ataque crítico contra mi, hasta parece que el mismo sol sale desde detrás de ella, espera que ese si es sol que está detrás, ¡estoy ciego! ¡Mis ojos! Hay donde me puedo sujetar, buscaba desesperadamente alguna rama o algo con que sujetarme

Boing

Que blando, es algo en crecimiento pero se siente su tibies, Oka-sama gracias por traerme al mundo, se que es esto, dentro de mi, millones de mini isseis me susurran que ya la cagué, por el tamaño deben ser de...

\- Kyaaa...Issei-san eso es obsceno - el grito de la hermana no tardó en llegar, puede que esté medio ciego pero no sordo, incluso Gaia pudo escuchar el desgarrador grito, retrocedi unos pasos por precaución, momento...no estaba la iglesia en una colina alta, con unas escaleras que no le tienen nada que envidiar a las del templo de jade...¿no es normal no sentir suelo? - Issei-san cuidado

~ ¡Nos vemos abajo Asia-chan!

~ I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky ~

caer por las épicas de escaleras, sentir cada escalón en mis huesos, a ¡hola Alex! Y caer y caer, seguir cayendo, ya me marie, paren la micro que me quiero bajar

GLU

¿se escucho eso? Es el sonido de que lo poco y nada que comí en el almuerzo pasó a mejor vida también que ya dejé de rodar como piruja tocando suelo, los botes de basura son un buen disminuido de caida, guácala, ni deseándole a Dios podrán limpiar la asera, Yo me voy de aquí...cuando se me deje de mover el mundo...¡ay! Creo que también se quiere salir el desayuno, alguien traiga una esponjaaaaaag

* * *

\- Me alegro este en el salón, me sentía algo mareado

Pensé en irme a casa como cualquier estudiante haría tras recibir una santa paliza de lo que fuera eso que me atacó en la sala del consejo y caer desde las escaleras del cielo tras recibir la negativa de San Pedro, además mamá estaría preocupada si llegara antes de tiempo, si Asia se desmayo al ver parte de mi ser salir desde un agujero, me imagino cómo estaría Oka-sama, no la quiero perder siendo tan joven

\- Sólo algo mareado, tienes moretones por todo el cuerpo, sin duda es irregular que alguien normal sobreviva a tal castigo, caer desde el tercer piso y estar sin heridas serias es algo de que hablar...además - La no tan joven enfermera, que debe andar en sus 25, cabello azul marino, un cuerpo maduro y fino, una copa D supongo, unos lentes, aunque no los necesite los ocupa de igual manera, ella es quien se encarga de dar cabida a todos los enfermos en todo el campus, Saria-sensei, aunque parezca hermosa y un buen partido, le va demasiado mal en el amor, lo que más a durado es una semana, luego me invita a beber un poco, el agua con hielo es mi amiga, mamá dice que es mala influencia - lo haces sonar como si nunca estuviera trabajando, mocoso hipertinente, regresa a casa mejor, ya se había esparcido el rumor de que caíste desde muy alto, sera mi error si te dejo libre por el instituto - ¡Ay! Mi mejilla eso duele, no lo tire tanto o se quedará así mi rostro, quedará peor de lo que está

\- no pienso volver a casa, mamá se enojaría si le mencionó que fui herido nuevamente - cruzado de brazos me quede observando a sensei, ella hizo lo mismo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron entre sí, el fuego frizado se podia sentir, el ambiente se convertía en un terreno de batalla, debía imponerme sobre su idea de regresar a casa, quien pestañea primero recibiria el caldo de la vergüenza, ella suspiro desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, bien, lo e logrado

\- Si tu lo dices Hyodou - revisaba su escritorio buscando algo entre sus papeles, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación en verdad, sigo pensando como es que dura tan poco, tal vez con su pensamiento shotacon que tiene de querer estar con niños pequeños es lo que la afecta, mientras pensaba en ello, en lo que piensa una enfermera en mallas, me entrega una carta, es lo letra de kaichou, o Gaia, ¿como supo que estaba aquí? - Te lo dejo ensima de ti mientras dormías en la cama, te grito y no despertaste, tienes el sueño pesado

\- Si le dijera que otras cosas tengo pesadas sensei... - a modo de susurro, decía algunas palabras al tiempo que recibía el papel...¿porque no lo suelta? Tambien me gustaría vo!ver al salón y no perder tantas clases, aunque por otro lado con el rumor de que caí podría fácilmente huir

\- Que habías dicho sobre que te pesaba algo ... ¿Dime Hyodou? - No ponga esa cara sensei, ¡da miedo! Parece un depredador, no se acerque tanto que no me dejaré ser violado ni siquiera porque uno de mis sueños este frente mío, agarrando mi chaqueta que descansaba en la cama de al lado, donde esta a punto de quitarme mi inocencia esta profesora, estar sentada de esa manera sobre mis piernas, siento sus muslos, esa calidez, mi hombria no durará más que esto, debo huir, - ¡Con su permiso!

\- ¡No huyas princeso! ¡Tu castidad me pertenece! - Como alma que lleva al diablo abandone la sala, y si se piensa que como escape, digamos que sensei al menos probó algo duro hoy día, luego le preguntaré si el suelo se sintió igual que una...

* * *

El papel decía que tenia que hablar de algo importante conmigo, que viniera sólo, espera, esto no será...

[- Hyodou-san creo que me enamoré de ti, acepta mis sentimientos]

No, no, no, hasta para ser un sueño es lo más tanto que se podría imaginar, la dama de hierro de Kuoh no se vería tan tierna como en mi imaginación, tal vez imaginar la un poco más de tiempo así no sea tan malo, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, su pálida tés con un rubor en sus mejillas, un traje a juego con sus ojos, fufufufu

\- Esa no es la Bestia Hyodou

\- Esta sonriendo mucho, debe haber hecho algo malo

Que mal, no me fijé donde iba, estaba babeando con mis salvajes alucinaciones, aún mi cerebro debe estar mal por las vueltas que me di, mire mis ropas, efectivamente se ve como si hubiera recibido las usuales palizas tras espionaje profesional, debo hacer algo con mi ropa, ya veré qué hago, pero estoy feliz que todas ellas estén bien, ver esa cosa en su salón hizo que pensara lo peor

* * *

\- ¡Kaichou ya e llegado! - con sonrisa de lado a lado abría la puerta del salón, por fuera ni se notaba el agujero que creé, ¿como lo habrían reparado tan rápido? Es un misterio...o yo nomas quiero pensar que es así, a lo mejor debería haber tocado la puerta como una persona civilizaday no dejarme llevar - ...No griten, no e visto sus cuerpos por completo y siguen siendo puras, para igualar la situación también me cambiaré la ropa hecha jirones que llevo puesta - ya mi playera tocaba suelo y la seguía mi polera roja, cuando mis tímpanos casi colapsan

\- Kyaaaaaaa, ¡Vistete de una vez! - ¡no deberían vestirse ustedes primeros! ¿porque no dejan asegurada la puerta? No ven que cualquier persona podría venir y abrir fácilmente el salón, verían un espectáculo digno de diose...

...

\- Ponganle seguro a la puerta o cambiense en los vestidores - ya ellas se habían terminado de cambiar su ropa, era el único que aún dejaba piel expuesta, pero no es mi culpa, ser tumbado por una chancla voladora quedando inconsciente, quien lo haga hecho tiene una misión menos que cumplir para ser madre - Las personas normales harían eso

\- también tocar la puerta es normal - la presidenta suspiraba observando mi rostro, ¿le es difícil esconder su rubor, Kaichou? Desde el suelo en el cual estoy en posición del seiza, castigado sin opción a moverme o me costará una nueva visita a la enfermería con costillas rotas ¡ y demás cosas! , Se ve linda, pero mejor no decirlo, me lo guardaré para un mejor momento

\- Entonces... ¿Para que me mandaron a llamar? - espero que no sea acerca de el como fue que un estudiante normal sin capacidad de armar una bomba, pudo demoler casi un salón completo, mejor hablemos de como e bajado el nivel de peligro del cuarteto pervertido, como líder me ciento orgulloso del avance y como hemos bajado nuestras visitas a los vestido... - Ahora comprendo porque se visten aquí...

\- contigo cerca es difícil no buscar un medio para protegerse - estaba a medio morir saltando hace unas horas, en lo último que pensaría es ir a mirar por los agujeros que por casualidad nadie a tapado como restregandonos en la cara la oportunidad de mirar, pero lo dejaremos para otro momento, y concentremonos en que me estan diciendo - de los cuatro eres quien representa mayor amenaza

\- pensándolo bien esos dos no los e visto desde el incidente, que será de ellos... Pero no es momento de esos dos, y entonces - parece que se olvidaron que lo pregunte o otra ves se saltan los diálogos que están allí por relleno

-a es verdad... - la presidenta Souna se gana delante mío de brazos cruzados, nuestras miradas se cruzan, su presión es increíble, ya veo porque todos se confiesan ante ella - Hyodou Issei de la clase 2B nos gustaría que nos ayudarás siendo miembro del consejo estudiantil

De esa forma quede impactado por unos segundos, parece que sus compañeras se lo tomaron de la misma forma, nadie se esperaba eso, exceptuando a Shinra-senpai, ella tiene su normal rostro inexpresivo, nada de impacto, le pongo un 9,5 por su rostro de poker

\- Parece que no escuché bien, Kaichou, me lo podría repetir de nuevo - haciéndome el que no escucha, acerco mi oído hacia ella, notando su suspiro, ella se acercó diciendo nuevamente...

\- Quiero que te unas al consejo estudiantil, Hyodou Issei - se aleja de mi hasta quedar detrás de su escritorio, aún continuaba en shock, si sigo así, podría batir el record de horas sentadas en esta posición incómoda, quiero decir

\- es una buena oferta, pero no tengo nada de especial, sólo soy un chico común, que quiere vivir una vida tranquila sin resaltar entre los demás, seguir la corriente - me levantaba antes de que dolieran mis rodillas, en serio me está dando el pase para entrar al consejo, hay muchas personas además de mi que serían fenomenales con este puesto

\- No debes ser tan duro contigo mismo, ser el puesto más alto en notas de segundo, alto desempeño físico, primeros puestos en competencias de estilo de pelea, agregarle también ser el miembro del instituto mas conocido por todos, tu existencia resalta incluso más que nosotros y - Shinra-senpai se le acercaba dándole un sobre, Kaichou lo observaba con una sonrisa antes de acercar una ¿foto? Hacia mi, ¡pero que! - vencer un callejero de categoría B tampoco te deja no pasar desapercibido

Quedaba impactado al ver la foto, entonces ellas sabian que era esa cosa antes de volverse una chica, pero como...entonces ¿no era coincidencia que estuviera aquí? si fuera alguien normal esa cosa o el callejero, no habría terminado bien de ninguna manera

\- Te das cuenta que no eres para nada normal según los estándares, entonces que dices Hyodou-kun - Souna-kaichou acercaba su mano para un apretón, para sellar un contrato, no estoy seguro de hacerlo, si sabían que era esa cosa, ¿que serán ellas? La intriga me comia por dentro - ¿quieres unirte al consejo estudiantil de Kuoh?

Con una sonrisa gentil acercaba mi diestra a su mano, dejar su mano levantada sin tomarla es de mala educación, ya con nuestras manos entrelazadas entre sí, estaba listo para dar mi respuesta, quiero saber más sobre todo esto así que...

\- No - como si el viento y el sonido se silenciaran, no volaba una mosca para el ambiente, todos estaban en shock, incluso Kaichou que trataba en lo posible de no quitar su sonrisa del rostro - es una gran oferta pero no estoy listo aún, necesito saber algunas cosas por mi mismo, y me quitaría algo de tiempo el estar trabajando con ustedes - que fundamento más cutre, podríamos haber inventado algo mejor, porque no le decimos de frente que quieres retomar el tiempo perdido en tus juegos "sanos" que no pude hacer por indicaciones de mamá

\- Hyodou-kun - dejaba una pieza de ajedrez ensima del escritorio, tenía una brillo azul singular, no se veía como de este mundo, llena de energía de algún modo - Quiero que te unas a nosotros, tu apoyo será de mucha a...

No logro continuar por una explosión, no, fue como un golpe a la pared desde afuera, demasiado fuerte como para ser de una pelota o balón normal, luego lo siguió otro, todo estábamos atentos al sonido de colisión, hasta que el tercero rompió la muralla, los pedazos de concreto llegaron hasta nuestra ubicación, la mayoria los desvía con algunas patadas simples y los otros, fue una ilusión óptica o hasta hace poco tenían frente a ellas alguna clase de Barrera, mientras seguía atontado por mi imaginación, tres individuos de aspecto corpulento, con capas y capas de músculos entraban a un tercero piso sin escalera, hasta ellos se veían más capaciatdos para el puesto que yo, llevan un uniforme, esta destruído con orificio por montón, pero es de esta academia

\- No se parecen a ningún alumno de este instituto - si Kaichou no los conoce significa que no son de por aqui, tampoco los había visto, y no es como si fueran los más inviables posibles

\- Somos del club contra la bestia Hyodou, tu avance termina aquí, ya no le bastó las mujeres que tenía y va a ensuciar el cuerpo de nuestro consejo estudiantil, es inaceptable - el más robusto de ellos lo dice apuntandome, rayos que personas más silenciosas, más silencio y hubiera quedado sordo, a propósito

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Refresquemos un poco la memoria, ¿seran ellos compañeros de los beisbolistas de hace unos días? ellos querían hacer queso de Issei, que personas tan locas, al tiempo que pensaba, las miembros del consejo estudiantil se ponían en posición de ataque, ¡increible!.. ese no es el punto, ¿porque alumnas de secundaria se posicionan como un escuadrón a punto de dar caza?

\- Entonces así será...prepárense para darle con todo a la bestia - ¡hya! es que esta venta dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente, desde cualquier punto eso parece una insinuación, ¡y el de la derecha se está relamiendo los labios con un brillo peligroso en su mirada!

\- ¡Dejen sus insinuaciones homosexuales lejos de mi! ¡o atraerán fujoshis de todos lados! - a la mayor velocidad posible les daba a los dos de la orilla una patada alta a cada uno lanzandolos a volar, quizás tuvieran novia o quizás no, lo pensé luego de ya haberlo hecho, ya sólo se veían sus siluetas en el horizonte

\- ... Yo sólo me retirare sin molestar a nadie - el mayor de ellos se iba en silencio cuando seguíamos con nuestra mirada a donde podrían haber ido a dar sus compañeros, pero alguien lo agarró del hombro, no seria nadie más que nuestra presidenta

\- Te atreves a destruir la recién instalada pared ¿y te quieres ir así sin más? - una aura que de alguna forma podía ver era expulsado fuera de su cuerpo, esto se ve peligroso, incluso sus compañeras guardan la distancia...¿? ¿es que soy alguna clase de escudo o algo así? hay muchos otros lugares donde esconderse y se ganan detrás mío - en nombre de Sitri, tu también desaparece - con algunas clase de maleficio el es expulsado a toda velocidad del salón, por el mismo agujero de sus compañeros, salió volando al estilo del tema rocket con humito en su cuerpo, girando hasta desaparecer entre las nubes, nunca más sabremos de ellos y como si nada volvía a su asiento detrás del escritorio, arreglando sus lentes y cabello - Y tu apoyo nos vendrá de mucha ayuda, así que piénsalo un poco

\- Lo pensaré Kaichou-san, deme hasta mañana para pensarlo - las chicas salían desde detras mío para volver a estar sentadas en los sofás a los lados del escritorio, a propósito no me se ninguno de sus nombres, me los tendré que aprender para que no pasen como de relleno para mi - ...entonces procedo a retirarme, hasta mañana

\- Que descanses Hyodou-kun, y no espies mujeres por el camino, recuerda mantener en lo alto el nombre de tu academia - con una sonrisa que más que gustarme, me asustaba, se despedía la joven presidenta al igual que se vicepresidenta, las demás le seguían el juego, entonces esto será un hasta luego, y así me retiré del salón de cambio, perdón, del consejo, cuando al caminar alcance a escuchar a alguien realizando una llamada " otra vez se rompió la pared, deberían buscar un material más resistente..."

* * *

\- Mamá voy a salir a dar una vuelta al parque - lo que me sorprendió al llegar fue la llamada de Yumma-chan, diciendo que me vería en la pileta donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, no fue el mío pero entre nosotros si fue el primero, cuando traté de salir algo me bloqueó el paso, mi joven madre que parece menor que yo tapaba la salida cruzada de brazos trayendo su cabello amarrado y su delantal blanco

\- No saldrás de casa tan tarde, vamos a cenar juntos cariño, como una familia, ¿porque ella no viene para acá a comer con nosotros? - es una buena idea, pero aún hay rayos de sol, tal vez aún se pueda salir y pareces una esposa celosa que no deja a su pareja salir con sus amigas

\- Es porque ella me invitó, y debo ir para vernos, necesitamos nuestro tiempo juntos a solas también, iré unas horas antes para que no me pille desprevenido - con mi sonrisa tonta pasaba por un lado de ella, cuando estaba a punto de ceuzar el umbral, algo pego mi ropa a la puerta cerrando la puerta con la fuerza, unos alfileres me detenían allí

\- ¿Unas horas antes? entonces es más tarde de lo normal ¿y quien es esta chica que te está convirtiendo en un rebelde? Aika-san no te había hecho salir así de repente - bueno, que seré un rebelde es una exageración mamá, y no tienes porque preocuparte, cuando trataba de quitarme los alfileres de mi zurda, mi brazo derecho también recibía el mismo destino, era cocido al pared, estos celos mamá...

\- Tal vez me sirva para estirar las piernas un poco, no tardare y cenaremos juntos, ¿hecho? - trate de colocar mi mejor sonrisa frente a la mirada de mamá, aquella que podría exponer todos los pecados que alguien podría haber cometido desde nacer, su mirada inquisitiva contra la mía, suspiró y de un movimiento invisible a mi ojo me desato

\- Espero que no hagas nada precipitado, y llega en una pieza - ella me abría la puerta con una sonrisa, balanceando su diestra en señal de Adiós, no te preocupes mamá, que no pasará nada peligroso, pero primero un beso de despedida en la mejilla, acercaba mis labios a su mejilla besándola - Ya vete antes de que cambie de idea, cariño

\- No tardare, y no te preocupes - y así dejaba la comodidad de mi jardín delantero con las usuales palabras de los peatones acerca de mi complejo de asalta cunas, si supieran que es mi madre, dialogar con ellos no me servira de nada, mejor sigo mi camino

...

Llegue demasiado temprano, era la idea, aunque ahora me arrepiento, ¿que divertido es esperar a que quien te cito, verdad? no, nunca estuve tan aburrido, llegar dos horas antes no fue la idea más brillante

¡KYAAAAAA!

Mientras esperaba escuche el grito de alguna mujer, no es de muy lejos, incluso me atrevía decir que este en el parque mismo, le prometí a mama que no haría ninguna revuelta, y si está en peligro, maldición no estare tranquilo si no voy, hechare una ojeada.

Me acerqué a donde provenía el grito, mientras caminaba no me di cuenta de que estaba pisando, me agache un poco y toque la extraña sustancia que cubría el pasto...el césped verde estaba manchado con sangre, ¡esta fresca! diablos, hace un camino que sigue por entre los arbustos, arrastraron a alguien herido, esta peor de lo que pensé, levante un poco la mirada y, mi mente no estaba preparada para el espectáculo que se presentaba delante mío, para los sensibles los habría hecho liberar su almuerzo, sólo un desquiciado haría algo así y en tan poco tiempo, una ¿joven? crucificada en un árbol con su cuerpo cortado en varias partes, exponiendo su ser a quien pasase por aquí, así pues, le cortaron la piel del tórax, todo su contenido se podía ver, la cruda escena de un asesinato

\- Buenas tardes, que gusto que aprecie mi arte, espectador, soy Freed Zelzan, y daré el castigo divino a todo aquel que cruce su camino con basuras demoníacas, no piensas que soy genial, irregular-kun

...

\- Te dije que te alejaras de ella, pero ya es muy tarde, muy, muy tarde, Hyodou-kun -

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 **Y así terminó el nueva capítulo, me tarde mucho, más que por motivos personales o estudiantiles, me gano la flojera, pero no quería abandonar por más tiempo, y gracias a todas las personas, son lo mejor que se podría desear, me alegra leer sus comentarios y saber que alguien lo leyó, sin más que decir me despido, sin antes mencionar que me pueden contactar al facebook personal Zane Amakawa Hyodou, o al facebook de mi partner Seba Dxd, extremos abiertos a todos los comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, ahora si me despido, hasta pronto**


	8. Informacion y disculpenme

**Muy buenas, reportandose tras mucho tiempo, no tengo excusas, solo fue flojera el no seguir, mis mas sinceras disculpas, y ahora muchas cosas se me han juntado como para seguir, y el repetir de curso no me deja muy satisfecha, asi que a poner todo de mi parte.**

 **No se angustien la gente que aprecio que leyo el nombre de algunos de mis textos,les gusto y le dio su apoyo, me lleno de alegria y queria seguir. De vez en cuando volvere para re traer algunos de los textos, re escribir algunos por que me desvie de lo que habia planeado no resultando como esperaba y otro que me adelante a los hechos demasiado queriando escribir desde principio a fin y no al revez como lo estaba haciendo.**

 **Mientras dejare a otra persona que puede que escriba mas seguido o no, junto con el desarrolle y pensamos las tramas de inicio hasta el final, no se preocupen los que querian continuacion que los va a hacer. Hasta entonces fue grandioso el escribirles a ustedes, son gente maravillosa, os adoro y seran una de mis fuerzas para esta vez pasar.**

Me despido hasta entonces pero no sin antes decirles que ya estaba preparando otro crossover con la salida del tomo 22 en español me abrio los ojos para juntarlo con otra serie, pronto llegara, tengan fe.

Hasta entonces~


End file.
